I'll Take the Blood, You Take the Flesh
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: "It is not so hard for one predator to find another, da?" Ivan hooked a finger under Alfred's chin and tilted his head up, meeting the conflicted blue eyes of the werewolf. /were!Alfred and vamp!Ivan alt universe
1. Hungry Wolf

_Hello all! In celebration of it being October 13th AKA the US Navy's B-day (236 years of amazing), I am posting 5 new stories! Because I can. I hope you all enjoy the spamming ;D_

This is the famous vamp/were fic I've been going on about in several other stories. I hope everyone enjoys! This is my world of vampires and werewolves btw. I'll follow some basic rules, like vampires not going into the sun and werewolves being sensitive to silver, but I won't follow every single rule to a T because...well there's so many different ways to interpret vamp/were mythology that I'm too lazy to pick one and follow its rules. Lmao

I also said I wouldn't post this till I'd written some more chapters of it, but I lied...but I've got plenty of ideas so no worriesssss haha it just might be slow to update. We'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

"Arthur, why do we always have to do this?" Alfred complained, following along behind his guardian as they stalked through the woods. The forest was on the edge of the city, suburbia kept at bay through the force of the supernatural creatures inhabiting the place. He knew werewolves existed, obviously, but Arthur told him there were also vampires and fairies and unicorns and dragons.

The blond wasn't so sure about the unicorns and fairies but if werewolves existed then vampires had to, by all the laws of Hollywood and Spielberg and everything else that mattered. Or made sense.

He kinda hoped dragons were real just so he could try riding one.

Despite being one himself though, Alfred hadn't met any other werewolves besides Arthur. So far at least, but that was probably because he never actually went into the city or out of the smaller male's territory.

Well, he didn't _consciously_ venture out of Arthur's established territory...

_Blackness...darkness...twilight...metal?_

_He fluttered his eyes open and shivered gently from the cold. He rolled over onto his back and felt the unfamiliar rub of carpeting. Arthur's house was all hardwood flooring..._

_Sitting up, Alfred looked around the place and scrunched his eyes. There was a bright starry sky showing through a broken window, moon a tiny crescent. The curtains were shredded and there was an overwhelming scent of copper inundating the entire room, which had been a...bedroom?_

_He raised a hand to his hair and paused when it came up to eye-level. There was red all over his fingers. From past experiences he knew there was red all over his naked body, too. Down his throat, over his chest, across his lips, between his teeth, on his tongue..._

"_No...not again..." He whimpered softly and curled his knees up, shivering again but not from the cold. His bare toes gripped at the carpeting under him, liquid-gloved hands clasping around his naked thighs. He hugged his legs to his chest and felt a thick coating of fluid smear off._

_The only thing he wanted to know was something he desperately, desperately didn't want answered. He didn't want to admit that Arthur was right and that he was losing control, not listening to him about keeping calm, ignoring him until it was too late._

_But...where was he? And..._

_Who had he killed?_

"Alfred, pay attention!" Arthur's voice pierced through the memories, cutting off a flow of blackouts and bloody, vulnerable, confusing hangovers when he woke up. He got drunk on his blood-lust and went out on killing rampages.

Or something.

He hadn't told Arthur what was happening to him so he'd mostly had to piece it together himself, but that last time he'd ended up in a house in the city and only managed to escape by stealing clothing and skulking around until he'd managed to wander to a place he could smell the forest and make it home.

"Bloody git." Arthur cursed at the young werewolf and threw the rabbit at his charge, watching how the face-full of dead dinner seemed to _finally _bring Alfred back to earth permanently. He turned back to the simple snare he'd left out last night and reset it, intending to check it later on. For now he might have been hungry, but Alfred needed meat much more. The young male was something else, always hungry, always on edge, always so close to killing something other than animals...

"Man...I'd kill for a good burger again..." Alfred complained as he took a bite of his food, crunching through fur and bone without a second thought. He'd had a problem with it at first, but then the hunger pains had forced him to his knees and he'd felt paws forming where hands should have been.

"Well too bad. You don't have enough control to hold down a job long enough to get money to pay for a burger. Learn how to handle yourself and maybe you can have some precious McDonald's again." Arthur quipped, sitting down and watching the way Alfred tore into his food.

His expression softened, guilt panging in his chest as blood began to dribble past Alfred's lips the way ketchup and barbeque sauce used to, when the rambunctious young man had been human. Arthur could well remember that; he'd spent eight years stalking the beautiful perfection of humanity after all.

Alfred had no idea, of course. That little tidbit was Arthur's shameful secret. All that Alfred knew was that Arthur had saved him from the vampires who had attacked his house a few months ago. Unfortunately for Alfred the vampires had already taken his brother by the time Arthur came to the rescue.

Why that french bastard would go after the timid brother at all was incomprehensible, but neither Alfred nor Arthur could change the fact that Mathew was now a blood-sucking fiend and Alfred was his natural enemy, like a mongoose and a cobra. The first few weeks had been terrible, when Alfred didn't understand what he'd become or what his brother had become and kept insisting on going off to re-unite with his 'baby' brother.

The green eyed blond startled when his stomach suddenly growled, loud and insistent. He flushed deeply and covered his belly with his hands, glaring at Alfred when the young man gave him a crooked, bloody grin.

"Go on Arthur. I know you have other places to catch food. I'll be good with this little snack, promise." He ripped off a leg and gulped it down just to show off the validity of his statement. Arthur grimaced at him but stood up, the gnawing in his gut reminding him that Alfred wasn't the only one with urges and hungers.

"Fine. Head back to our home once you're done though." Alfred gave him a lazy salute with his first two fingers, white fur and red blood decorating his tanned digits.

Once Arthur was gone and Alfred had finished off his rabbit the young werewolf stood up, licking his lips and strutting away through the forest. He was still a little hungry, he always had a bigger appetite than Arthur could account for, but he could ignore it. He liked walking through the forest without Arthur dogging him.

"Mmm...something smells good..." Alfred tilted his head back to inhale, breathing in so deep his chest shuddered. His head snapped to the side and eyes flew open, blue eyes flashing gold, the color of his eyes in his wolf form.

Food...fresh food...much tastier than the rabbit filling his belly.

He began walking towards it, then jogging. Then his vision began to blur and sharpen and something was ripping and claws were sprouting out to give his paws traction and god, he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into something good and _warm._

xxXxx

"Ich liebe dich..." The blond man whispered it against soft skin, arms around a petite waist. He gave a soft sigh and loosened his hold a little, the woman sliding down to her knees as if that were a signal. Strong fingers buried into sweet smelling locks. "Danke."

With that he let go completely and the corpse toppled to the side.

He'd have to call up Ivan to have the corpse disposed of. He didn't like killing innocents like this, but he had to survive somehow and Ivan made it possible through his various connections and operations. He was like a godsend to the vampire community.

A creepy, volatile, aggressive, violent godsend.

"Yes, Ludwig?" The voice over the cell was light and childish, making the blond vampire shudder a little bit internally. For such a big and influential monster of the night, he shouldn't sound so pleasant. He certainly didn't look it in person.

"I've made a kill near the western overpass." Ludwig cut to the chase, knowing Ivan didn't care for smalltalk or bullshit. For someone with countless years ahead of him he was very impatient. Unless he was toying with you; then he could be as patient as a spider waiting for dinner to stumble blindly into the trap. Getting hungrier and hungrier day by day.

"Ah, so careless of you, Ludwig. I'll have to send someone out to get that and then dispose of it." Ivan's voice was lightly admonishing but mostly for show. He didn't care if a stray human or two got eaten. So long as none of the vampires he had under his thumb went on some sort of killing spree then he couldn't be bothered about the odd snack between sanctioned meals.

"My apologies." Ludwig began before the conversation was abruptly cut off by a deep, menacing growl. He turned to the sound slowly, recognizing that it was too savage for a dog and too hair-raising for an average wolf. His blond brows furrowed at the creature he saw, not recognizing it as any of their wolves or even the 'rogues' they suffered to live within the city.

"Ivan...did anyone make a new wolf recently?" The vampire asked calmly, staring into deeply golden eyes. The large wolf was strong and healthy, sleek and well muscled and oddly beautiful with its rich chocolate coat and luminescent golden eyes. The coloring of his fur wasn't very special in itself, but the eyes marked this wolf as unique. Most had blue or green or amber; this wolf had golden eyes like an eagle.

"Not that I am aware." The older vampire sounded intrigued now. He was probably able to hear the increasingly loud snarls over the phone. If the wolf kept it up it'd be easy for a human to hear over the phone, too.

"Well I have a young wolf here that wants to eat my leftovers." Ludwig kept in front of the body as he spoke, eyeing the other preternatural creature warily. He didn't protect the corpse because he wanted it properly disposed of since their idea of proper disposal _was _to feed corpses to werewolves.

If he kept himself between the wolf and the body then the wolf wouldn't have a chance to grab the dead woman and run off.

"I'll be over there soon. Do not let it get away." The connection cut out after that. Ludwig shut his phone gently, not wanting to provoke the werewolf into attacking just yet. In due time he or Ivan would have to forcibly subdue the beast but for right now he didn't mind keeping it in its place during this stand-off.

The wolf had other ideas.

Only a few seconds after he'd gotten off the phone it coiled and lunged straight for him. Even with experience fighting wolves the speed and strength of the attack surprised Ludwig, his uncanny instincts and recent feeding being the only thing that saved him from having his throat ripped out.

He pushed the wolf off of him and a good few feet away from him, trying to buy time. It landed on its feet, nimble as a cat, and charged at him again.

This time he was expecting the incredible abilities of this were and managed to maneuver to the side, kicking the wolf in its ribs with a force that would punch through car doors. The animal yelped, not having expected _pain _during an encounter with something that looked human enough to eat.

They faced off again, the wolf's snarling having receded into soft rumbling growls. There was intelligence in its eyes but also the usual glazed madness that comes to wolves experiencing a forced change. The werewolf must be pretty hungry to have gone into a state like this.

His musings were cut short as the wolf ran at him again, feinting like it would leap bodily into the air to go for his throat again. As he raised his arms to defend it ducked down, never leaving the ground and instead biting into his ankle and using the momentum of its own charge to carry his legs out from under him.

Quick as a flash the wolf turned to deliver the killing blow, eyes flashing and teeth bared.

There was a sudden flash of metal and a thunk of collision to bone and fur, quicker than either of the two combatants could really register.

xxXxx

"Ah, he is gorgeous, da?" Ivan smiled at the werewolf that was snarling and snapping at anything that moved. He was standing in a garage to a house he'd bought specifically for information gathering purposes. The chains holding the wolf to the wall were well used.

"In wolf form, yes." Ludwig responded with a nod. "We haven't seen his human side yet."

"Mm. He'll need some food for us to see that." Ivan began unbuttoning his coat, shrugging out of it and pulling his shirt off next. Ludwig watched him in confusion; he knew Ivan sometimes undressed before torture sessions, not liking to shop for new clothing and not liking the scent of old blood. But why torture the wolf?

Picking up a knife Ivan easily stabbed it into his chest until the handle hit flesh. He ignored Ludwig's mildly panicked outburst and began cutting, pulling the blade around until he could fold the skin and muscle and other such obstacles out of the way. He stared down at his own heart for a moment before he began cutting; severing arteries and veins as if snipping at simple twine.

"Ludwig, help me cut the aorta. It's always annoying to reach that one." Ivan commanded, holding out the bloody knife while his other hand held his chest open.

"J-ja..." Ludwig swallowed a little and did as told, reaching inside of the older vampire's chest and severing the thick connection to his heart. He quickly caught the organ before it fell out and hit the floor, holding the still gently beating flesh in one hand while the blade dangled uselessly in his other hand. He was at a loss for what he should do with either.

Humming, unconcerned for what he'd just done to himself, Ivan picked the thing up out of Ludwig's hand and casually tossed it over to the wolf.

It hit the floor and rolled a couple inches before the werewolf was on it, tearing into it with gusto and swallowing the whole thing in just three large mouthfuls. It licked its lips and shuddered, hair rising up all along its body.

The wolf shuddered gently and then its fur began to change color, lightening from chocolate to caramel then blond then the same silver sheen as Ivan's own hair. The deep golden eyes bled into violet, not losing any of the unearthly luminescence along the way.

Shaking its now silver fur and closing glowing violet eyes, the wolf settled down for just a few moments before the change back to human began.

"Interesting." Ivan murmured, watching as a tanned body emerged from under the silver coat of fur. Hardened muscles turned into lithe limbs, sharp teeth receded into seemingly normal human ones. The ears melted back into blond hair and with a single blink violet turned into blue.

Both vampires only got a glimpse of the sky blue orbs before they rolled back and tanned lids fell down, the wolf passing out in human form right on the floor of the garage. The chains rustled, the collar now looking too large on the more slender human neck.

"Did...did you know he'd change color like that? Or that he'd change back to human?" Ludwig asked, not taking his eyes off of the young man now chained in their garage. He was slightly distressed to see Ivan shrug and give him a creepy, childish smile.

"No, I've never tried this before." With that the large man walked off, intent to get his chest sewn up by one of his vampire underlings. Ludwig could only stare on. He had no idea what to make of this situation. His brows furrowed as he realized he still held the bloody knife, then turned back to the unconscious male on the floor.

"We'll just have to hear the wolf's story when he wakes up."

**xXx**

Please leave a review if you liked it ;D I'd like to know what everyone's favorite part was, if you don't mind. I just am always really curious about it because I always have favorite parts in stories when I read fanfiction/books so. Please and thanks, love you allllllll :D


	2. Deal or No Deal

The second chapter is here! This one isn't high on my like list since, compared to my other stories, it's relatively tame and uneventful. But it's hard not to seem uneventful when compared to stories where America shoots Russia through the heart or Russia stabs America in the stomach with his pipe so I'm just being silly. It happens. Please enjoy this next installment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**xXx**

Alfred blinked himself awake, feeling cold and sensing that he was alone. He groaned pitifully, curling up on the floor and fully expecting the usual feel of sticky blood and a full belly. He wasn't expecting the tug of something around his neck or to feel his clean skin sliding smoothly across the concrete flooring.

"...Wha?" He sat up, blinking blue eyes owlishly and raising a hand to his neck. A collar wrapped around his throat, big enough not to choke but small enough he couldn't slip it very easily over his head. With some struggling and no regard to hurting his ears he could probably force it off. But why was it even on?

"Uh...Hello?" Alfred called out, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor stark naked. He had no idea why he was here but if movies had taught him anything, it was that some prior-military or police force person had found him and tranquilized him thinking he was a wild wolf. Wait, but then they would have just killed him...unless it was a wildlife worker, but they wouldn't have kept him in a garage like this. They would have put a wolf in a cage, not collared it.

He snapped his fingers suddenly, grinning hugely.

"I've got it! I was caught by some mysterious force that knows about werewolves and is keeping me hostage to try and recruit me for their own gains!" Alfred grinned smugly to himself and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a small giggle come from the darkness.

"You are an amusing wolf." The voice was childish but obviously not a child's. The person who spoke stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Alfred, hair silver and eyes violet and body way too big for the octave he spoke in. Alfred could feel his heartbeat pick up, beating strong enough that it visibly showed against his neck.

"Wh-who are you?" The blond stuttered a little, feeling vulnerable as he sat naked and chained up in front of the huge guy with a foreign accent. The huge guy who was smiling in a kind of creepy way and who Alfred hadn't been able to detect, even with his heightened senses as a werewolf. Was...was he a ninja?

"I am Ivan." The silver haired man tilted his head a little, lips curling up just a little. Small fangs glimmered in the light, tiny and menacing the way the point of a needle creeped people out worse than the point of a knife. A small part of Alfred thought they were actually kind of badass but he'd never admit that out loud because holy _shit _Ivan was a vampire and vampires ate werewolves!

"Well, I'm Alfred, and for whatever you're planning to do to me can I at least get some underwear before you do it?" Alfred asked seriously, trying to put on a brave face. He would fight whatever the vampire threw at him but he'd rather his junk be at least a little shielded before the battling began.

"I am planning nothing, Alfred." Ivan tested the name out while he dragged a chair over, the legs scraping loudly enough to make the wolf flinch. He liked the sound of it and liked the look of the owner even more. So much uncovered, vulnerable skin...

The silver haired vampire stopped outside of Alfred's reach and sat down, leaning forward a little and letting the werewolf see the glimmer of curiosity in his violet eyes. "I just want to know what a stray wolf is doing running around my city."

"Your city?" Alfred cocked his head, curiosity overwhelming his disbelief at the vampire in front of him. After all, in the movies the underground creatures of the night did sort of control the city, and if Ivan was the leader of the underground creatures then of course in a convoluted and twisted way, it _was _his city.

"Da. I control what comes and goes and who gets to live and die. Stray pups like you are rare, but not unheard of. It is impossible to keep your kind from popping up every now and then, but it is entirely within my power to deal with you when you do." Ivan continues to smile in that menacing and creepy way of his but Alfred doesn't feel any fear for some reason.

His heart was still racing, though.

"I'm not a puppy, I'm a werewolf!" He said it proudly, chest puffing out and arms crossing, a defiant look in his eyes. He cracked a wide smirk, all teeth and little amusement. "You're a vampire. Shouldn't you be killing me in cold blood because of a long lasting feud between our kind? Drinking my delicious non-human blood for more power? Running experiments on me to find out my kinds weaknesses?"

"Why would I do that?" Ivan looks more amused than anything else, giggling softly to himself. "There is no feud between our kind, werewolf blood tastes like shit most of the time and acts like a hallucinogenic to a vampire, not as a catalyst for power, and I already know several affective ways to kill a wolf."

"Then why am I chained up?" Alfred gives the vampire a puzzled expression, ticking his forefinger against the collar around his throat. If this Ivan guy wasn't going to kill him or experiment on him then just what _was _he going to do to him?

"Because you were trying to kill anything that moved when you first came in." Ivan inclined his head, violet eyes trailing across some gouges in the concrete that were obviously made by claws. "It was for our protection, not to restrain you for information or our own enjoyment. Though you do look good like this."

"Sh-shut up!" Alfred flushed from those words, feeling flustered over it for some reason. The vampires eyes were trained on him in a decidedly unsettling way, making his hackles rise defensively. "So, will you unchain me and give me some clothes or something?"

"I have no extra clothing in this building." Ivan said cheerfully. The statement made Alfred's face fall, shoulders slumping forward and entire attitude suddenly glum. He didn't want to walk around naked, even if he did consider himself pretty attractive. He had morals, dammit!

"Can't you get some? I mean if you control this city can't you get some lacky or something to go get some?" Alfred asked, hopeful. He really wanted the chains off but he wanted clothing nearly as bad.

"Nyet, this is a house I use for interrogations and disposal. My 'lacky', Ludwig, has already gone to get you some, as well as take care of the body you tried to eat. I am alone with you and I do not wish to contact anyone else over something so trivial." From the way his violet eyes glinted, Alfred was pretty sure Ivan was enjoying fucking with him. It made the werewolf's cheeks flush, blue eyes flashing to violet as a growl worked its way up his throat.

"Well let me wear _your_ clothing until he gets back, then!" He barked out, huffy and embarrassed. "It's not like anyone would notice if you weren't wearing pants under your coat. Or, you could let me wear your coat."

Alfred jumped a little when Ivan sat up straighter in his chair, the movement so abrupt it was startling. He flinched back when violet eyes narrowed at him, unable to read the expression but feeling unease in the pit of his stomach. It melted into slight confusion when the vampire stood up and began unbuttoning his coat, the long material reaching just past his knees. Ivan shrugged out of it and then held it like he was debating giving it up or not.

"I will unchain you and let you wear the coat while we talk and you will not run away, da?" Ivan's voice was deadly serious, fangs prominent and eyes gleaming with the promise of malice. Alfred could feel a tingling of anger below his ribs, as if he were remembering a time he'd been pissed off but wasn't actually mad currently. It was strange; was he remembering his rage as a wolf? Did his wolf hate Ivan enough to force a change?

"I won't run unless you try to kill me." Alfred eventually responded when it became apparent Ivan wouldn't move until he answered. He lifted both hands to show he wasn't crossing any fingers before he crossed his wrists, hooking his pinkies together. "I pinky swear I won't!"

"Good." Ivan stepped forward and produced a key, unlocking the collar and letting it slip from around the wolf's neck. He hesitated a moment, scrutinizing the young man sitting at his feet before reluctantly handing the tan coat over. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to listen to the impudent wolf, but if it got the young man talking and not complaining and nagging about being naked then he supposed it was okay.

Alfred eagerly stood up and pulled the coat on, scowling a little when he felt it draping over him and brushing close to his ankles. He looked up at Ivan, his face set in a fierce frown. "You're too tall."

"You are simply too short." Ivan pat the top of his head before rubbing some of the soft strands of hair between his large fingers. The attention made Alfred flush again and step away crossing his arms and ignoring how the sleeves were long enough only his finger tips showed. He felt dwarfed in this coat and he was a super strong werewolf!

"So...vampires and werewolves get along?" Alfred asked at length, uncomfortable with the silence that settled over them and the fact that he could smell Ivan's unique scent as easily as if he'd buried his nose in the man's hair and taken a deep inhale. It was distracting him because it was really good and he could make out different elements of it, like the burn of alcohol and the tang of blood and a lingering trace of something that wasn't human which must be the signature scent of vampires.

"Da." Ivan placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and steered the werewolf towards the door, a small smile curling his lips as he led the wolf out of the garage and into the somewhat more liveable spaces of the house. Most of it was ill-kept, since the main objective was the garage where he would gather his information, but it wasn't as bad as some places he'd been inside. "There is a rivalry, but it is like the rivalry between siblings. We compete but when faced with a common enemy or goal we will work together rather than against one another."

"So...the movies have it all wrong?" Alfred pouted at that thought. Coexisting preternatural creatures was way lame compared to a kick-ass blood bath of epic proportions spanning the entire globe with no end in sight. It also meant Arthur was an idiot for telling him to stay away from the vampires...which meant he had to find Mattie!

"Ivan!" Alfred threw his arm out dramatically, shrugging the larger man's hand off his shoulder while smacking the back of his hand against the vampire's solid chest. His blue eyes were blazing, the tan coat spreading in a solid strip down the front of his naked body as he gesticulated wildly. "You're like the head honcho of vampires around here, right? I need your help finding my brother!"

Brows furrowed a little from the way Alfred kept touching him as he spoke, the werewolf apparently very hands-on when he was on a tangent, Ivan lifted a silver brow in question, silently urging the blond to continue talking. He was still curious about the energetic blond and sometimes the best way to get an answer was to sit back and let a person talk. Though often pain made things come quicker.

"Arthur, the one who changed me, he rescued me from the vampires that had attacked me and my brother Mattie at our house a couple months ago. When I woke up he told me that vampires and werewolves hated each other so I'd never see my baby brother again, but he's obviously just an idiot who can't make friends! I'm the only person he seems to hang out with so yeah. Will you please help me find Mattie? Arthur says the vampire that changed him was some french bastard. You don't think Mattie was kidnapped and taken to France, do you? Oh my god how will I ever find him in France? The only place I know of is Paris and if he's not at the Eiffel Tower I'll get lost!" Alfred began to panic, trying to remember every french thing he'd ever seen in movies and on TV but aside from pastries, wine and sex he didn't know anything about the french. He was going to either starve to death at the base of the Eiffel Tower or get molested in an alleyway by a drunk! Or _both_!

"Alfred." Ivan snapped his fingers in front of the blondes face, violet eyes narrowed at the young man whose pulse was steadily climbing and body heat rising, sweat beginning to bead along his tanned skin. He clasped the werewolf's shoulder, smirking a little when he got the young man's attention and the wolf immediately flushed. "I will help you locate your brother in exchange for something. Da?"

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Alfred ignored the fluttering, curling heat in his lower stomach, finding it weird and unwanted while the hope of seeing his precious brother dangled in front of his face. Nothing could be too extreme in the quest to save his vampiric little bro!

Ivan licked his lips and leaned down, deciding that a demonstration would work wonders on the high-strung werewolf. He'd been wondering if he could find a way to get a taste of the appealing young male ever since the wolf had changed into his human form and this looked like an ample opportunity. It was better than the use of force, which had been his fall-back plan.

Blue eyes widened when cold, soft lips pressed against his own. The heat in the pit of his stomach unfurled like a wash of hot water out of a faucet, flooding his system so quick he felt dizzy. His hands came up to fist at the material of Ivan's shirt, pulling back while pushing a little, forcing space between them as he took in a slightly shuddering breath.

"I...you...I mean..." Before the werewolf could work through the meaning of Ivan's actions and whether or not he could accept giving in to those demands for the sake of his brother, the sound of someone entering the house and calling out for Ivan filtered into the room they occupied. Alfred's head whipped towards the sound, blue eyes flashing violet and hands clamping possessively onto Ivan's clothing before letting go to whirl around defensively.

"Ivan?" Ludwig's voice was cautious, not trusting the silence of the house. He stepped into the room and blinked at what he saw, not having expected the werewolf to be up and about and in Ivan's coat. Nor did he expect the wolf to be standing _protectively_ between himself and Ivan.

"Ludwig." Ivan smiled lightly, the seemingly innocent curve of lips promising ample pain for the interruption. The expression made the German vampire tense, not wanting to stay for much longer in the sudden danger filled atmosphere.

"Ah...I have some more information on the matter you requested and I have some clothing for the wolf." Ludwig swallowed a little but managed to keep his cool otherwise, holding out the clothing. It was easier to remain composed when Ivan's expression lightened from murderously annoyed to genuinely pleased.

Crises averted.

"Da. Very well." Ivan looked down at Alfred, smile turning amused as he saw the wolf was staring Ludwig down with an intensity normally only seen in animals guarding food or precious objects. It was even more endearing with his coat still draping around the blondes smaller frame and gaping open down the center.

"Alfred." The sound of his name makes the werewolf turn, but only enough to glance at Ivan and not really let the blond vampire out of his sights. Such a cute wolf. "Ludwig will give you proper clothing and you may go back to your Arthur. It is up to you whether you get my help in finding...whoever it is you have lost."

"Mattie." Alfred's voice was distracted as he corrected the vampire, feeling something strange in the pit of his belly from the dismissal. It was hot and sticky but not like lust, even though he could feel his cheeks flushing. Despite how warm he was he also felt heavy, like the heat inside him was weighing him down, not wanting to leave Ivan's side and feeling...something. "You're just...letting me go?"

"It is not so hard for one predator to find another, da?" Ivan hooked a finger under Alfred's chin and tilted his head up, meeting the conflicted blue eyes of the werewolf. The urge to kiss him was fierce but he was sure that doing so would force even more confusion onto the wolf. As it was now he knew it was only a matter of time before Alfred came pawing at his door again. "You need only enter my city again if you seek my help."

"Right..." Alfred trailed off, feeling drawn in by Ivan's eyes, his heartbeat skyrocketing the longer the cool fingers lightly touched his skin. The heaviness had intensified and warped, making him feel as if he had a solid core of heat and a buoyant outer shell of tingling nerves. He jerked his head out of the other's hold, confused by what he was feeling and taking a step away. "Well, I'll be going then. When I get those clothes 'cause you probably want your coat back?"

"Da. Ludwig?" The blond nodded, wondering why Alfred tensed as soon as Ivan said his name. He was used to being ignored until needed by the stronger vampire though and stepped forward. He held the simple clothing out to the wolf and couldn't help furrowing his brows when the blond snatched them away with a low growl. Apparently he had done something to offend the wolf but he had no idea what.

Alfred changed quickly, for some reason not liking the thought of leaving Ivan alone with this Ludwig guy. The blond vampire looked strong and capable and level-headed and so far hadn't done anything but behave like Ivan's underling. So why did Alfred want to rip the guys throat out whenever Ivan looked his way or said his name?

Why did Ludwig's scent make him want to burn the clothes he wore where Ivan's scent made him want to turn the coat into his next baby-blanket?

"Do you know the way to the woods from the city?" Ivan asked curiously. Alfred didn't smell like someone who had been living anywhere but in the woods, but then again he could have lived his human life within the walls of Ivan's territory. It was hard and mostly pointless keeping track of the humans.

"I've found my way back before." Alfred nodded his head and hunched a little, reluctant both to leave and to explain the other times he'd wound up in the city. Luckily neither vampire questioned him and instead gave him looks questioning why he was still here. Alfred couldn't answer that anymore than he could answer why their (Ivan's) lack of wanting him around seemed to really..._sting_.

Wordlessly he made his way to the door, opening it before looking over his shoulder.

Ludwig was speaking quietly to Ivan while the tall man was nodding, both of them seemingly uncaring that the werewolf they'd just picked up was about to walk out the door and possibly never come back.

Feeling weird inside and out for the reaction _that _scene caused, Alfred stepped out and slammed the door behind him before taking a sniff of the air and beginning his trek home.

**xXx**

"Is it wise to let him go like that?" Ludwig asked, confused by how quickly Ivan had released the wolf from his custody. He hadn't thought Ivan would kill the poor creature, but he hadn't expected the older vampire to just...let him go on his merry way.

"He'll be back. I said I would help him locate his brother." Ivan smirked wickedly, tongue tracing across his fangs longingly. "In exchange for something from him, of course."

"Ah." Ludwig still wasn't sure he understood the silver haired vampire, especially since a stray wolf of that caliber could cause a lot of destruction without restraint. But aside from tracking the wolf down and disposing of him, which was out of the question with Ivan having taken a liking to him, there wasn't much he could do.

"His creator is a wolf named Arthur Kirkland." Ludwig informed without preamble, reaching into his pocket for a small notebook in which he'd placed his findings. "He was created 9 years ago by a wolf that was passing through the city and has been living in the woods ever since he turned us down. He's been trying to live off the land."

"He eats animals?" Ivan's brows rose, wondering how he couldn't have known about such a stupid wolf long before now. Ludwig nodded, looking up at the violet eyed vampire with thinly pressed lips.

"He keeps to himself, until he has a blackout. It appears he isn't very driven by the wolf to begin with, so he never heads very far into the city when the hunger hits." Ludwig flipped a page, eyes flickering up to the silver haired man. "Alfred has more frequent and violent blackouts. His wolf is very strong, stronger than a young one like that should be. It looks like most of the other wolves and vampires...assumed he was a personal friend of yours...based on the brutality of his murders."

"Mmm." Ivan's lips curled upwards, eyes lidding with pleasure. He liked this wolf. "Is that all?"

"Yes, for now." Ludwig closed the book and tucked it away, standing straight. "Most of what I picked up was rumors and here say. I wouldn't have believed some of the myths about Alfred's strength if I hadn't fought him myself."

"Da. He is quite strong. Also stupid." Ivan lifted one shoulder, as if to say it couldn't be helped that even pretty things had their flaws. "Tell the others that when he comes back, I want him brought to my personal house."

"Ja." Ludwig nodded and gave a slight bow of his head. He'd make sure every preternatural creature in the city knew those specific orders.

**xXx**

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped immediately once the blond came into their house in the woods. His angry green eyes only narrowed further when he caught scent of where Alfred's _knew _clothing had come from. "Have you been dealing with _vampire's_?"

"Yes I have and what the hell is that about anyway?" Alfred snapped right back, his blue eyes flashing defensively when Arthur's first words registered. He walks through the door and is immediately lectured and yelled at? What was he, Arthur's damn kid? "Vampires don't hunt and kill werewolves! They get along just fine in the city so why can't I go find Mattie!"

"It's a lie, whoever told you that!" Arthur snarled the words, upper lip curled and fists clenched. Alfred wasn't skilled enough to read it but apprehension tightened the other wolf's muscles, pulled his shoulders up and lifted his hackles. "Don't you dare associate with those _things_ Alfred! They're nothing but blood sucking fiends that will stab you in the back!"

"Mattie wouldn't!" Alfred growled low and took a step away from Arthur, towards the door he had just come through. He shouldn't have expected his werewolf caretaker to be thrilled about him disappearing and coming back with news about the vampires, but this was insane. It was like Arthur was afraid of him even so much as associating with vampires like Ivan. What was the big deal?

"Don't you even leave again!" Arthur lunged forward and gripped Alfred's arms. He jerked when the normally cheerful blond tore away from him and shoved, hard.

"I'll come and go as much as I want, Arthur! I'm not a kid and I never was one, not the entire time I've been a werewolf! I don't know why you think I'm a toddler just because I need to re-learn some things about my body. I've still been _alive_ for nineteen years you know!" His voice was low and angry, fists clenched. Arthur had to physically restrain himself from lashing out; the wolf in him was threatened by the wolf in Alfred, but he _would not_ give in to those urges.

Never again.

"Alfred...look...just...please." The last word sounded more like a harassed confession than a sincere request, but it got the other wolf's attention all the same. "Please...don't go looking for trouble. Alright? I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"But why do you think they'll hurt me?" Alfred was still defensive, but his curiosity was winning out over that. Plus, while he did get angry much faster than when he was a human, he still had his basic personality and he couldn't stay mad for very long if someone was trying to sooth him. Well...okay he _could_ stay mad and hold grudges, but it took a lot. A lot that he was sure Arthur didn't posses, because sometimes it felt like they could go to war on each other and they'd still be the best of pals a few days later.

"Because...just trust me, okay?" Arthur rubbed a hand over his temple, the urge to kill much too high inside his chest. He turned his body, green eyes wary but hopeful, not wanting to provoke a childish action that might provoke him to attacking the younger blond. "Are you hungry?"

Alfred's stomach twisted with the sudden reminder he hadn't eaten anything since that rabbit. Assuming Ivan hadn't actually let him eat that human...

"Yeah." Alfred took a step toward Arthur and then another, tentative but calming down. He couldn't deny that the raw hunk of meat Arthur had on the table looked delicious to his barren stomach. "I'm starving, actually."

With that they both moved to sit down at the table, eating without speaking and going to bed the same way, Arthur sleeping on the mattress while Alfred curled on the floor under a blanket.

Arthur was determined to keep an eye on Alfred, to make sure he didn't run off.

Alfred was making a silent promise to himself that what Arthur didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He'd definitely take Ivan up on his offer once he could give Arthur the slip, and then he'd be on the way to finding Mattie!

**xXx**

Dun dun dunnnn...! Review if you liked this and please, tell me your favorite parts. They're what I'm most curious about ;D


	3. Bouncey

Hello all. I'm back again with yet another chapter to this multi-chap! It's not as popular as I'd have liked, but oh well. You can't win them all and it's still pretty fun to write, if only for myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

It took a good two weeks before Alfred could lose Arthur. The elder wolf just wouldn't let him out of his sights, constantly tailing him and making sure they both didn't go anywhere near the city. It got to the point where Arthur's insistence that they stick together began to affect the food intake, which began to show along Alfred's ribs in a matter of days due to his ridiculously high metabolism.

"Go out and hunt, Alfred." Arthur gave a soft sigh, tired from suppressing his own hunger and needs and knowing the other blond was likely close to snapping at any moment. The green eyed werewolf knew he couldn't possibly restrain his companion if that were to happen. "But be back as soon as you can!"

"I will, promise!" Alfred was already up and running, waving at the shorter wolf as he made a break for the forest from their little home. As soon as he hit the trees he was grinning like an idiot and sprinting through the foliage, going so fast that even if Arthur did change his mind and come after him he couldn't hope to catch up.

Now to find the big bad vampire he couldn't keep his mind off these past two long, excruciating weeks.

**xXx**

"Excuse me, do you know where...uh...well, do you know about a vampire named Ivan?" Alfred asked the first werewolf he smelled, shuffling nervously and feeling like a weirdo discussing something like this in front of a Starbucks in late evening, with humans around. But it wasn't his fault he hadn't found any werewolves skulking around in the underbelly of the city!

He'd always thought werewolves did the shady stuff, like drug deals and weapons smuggling, associating with the thieves and homeless and dirty people of a city. Instead he'd mostly found humans and occasionally vampires, as odd as that was.

Alfred would have talked to some of them, but they looked pretty busy lurking in the shadows and luring hapless druggies and gang members into their clutches. Also they reminded him of ghosts with how pale and creepy they looked and just...no. God no.

"Ivan?" The werewolf looked startled soft brown eyes widening in panic as the young man began to tremble a little. He swallowed audibly, his latte beginning to shake in his hands. "Wh-what do you want with h-him?"

"Woa, dude, calm down. Drink your coffee and relax." Alfred held both hands up, brows furrowing as he took in the other wolf's terrified demeanor. Was Ivan really that bad? I mean sure he was really big and scary-strong, but so was a werewolf, right? Maybe it's 'cause Ivan supposedly rules this city?

"Ah...a-are you, uhm...did you meet Mr. Braginski a few weeks ago?" The brown haired wolf furrowed his brows, thinking over what Ludwig had told him. A blond haired wolf with sky blue eyes, tanned skin and smelling like the woods. He'd been told his name, too, but honestly he hadn't thought such a creature existed that would be caught in Ivan's clutches, released, and then _come back_.

"Is that his last name?" Alfred decided to pull up a chair, sitting down since his simple question was getting a much longer answer than he'd intended. He tapped a finger on the tabletop between them, lips stretching into a broad grin that flashed teeth in his excitement. "I met Ivan about two weeks back and he said to try and find him if I ever came back to the city. I'm Alfred, by the way."

"...Torris." The wolf, Torris, took the hand Alfred had held out, shaking it gently before retracting his hand and cradling his latte. He eyed Alfred a little, wondering if Ivan had slipped him any drugs. But then, if it had been weeks, wouldn't the affects have worn off? Maybe the vampire lord had gotten him addicted though. Maybe Alfred was crawling back to beg for another dose? But he didn't look like someone in the throes of withdrawal...

"So, Torris." Alfred tipped his chair back nonchalantly, only his toes keeping contact with the ground as he leaned in the chair. "Do you know where he is?"

"At this very moment? No. But I do know where you can find him." Torris fidgeted a little, feeling like he was sending a puppy into a junkyard guarded by a military trained doberman. But, he'd been given orders and also he didn't like lying to people when he had the information they were looking for. He leaned forward and placed his latte on the table, giving a sigh before telling Alfred the address of one of Ivan's private homes, the one he'd last been seen at. "It's a little bit of a walk from here, but doable. He might actually be there now, but if not, one of his...employees will likely know more than I do about where he is."

"Thanks!" Alfred stood up, chair slamming back down onto all four legs as he bolted up from his seat in an explosion of restless energy. He liked this Torris wolf, but he absolutely _had_ to find Ivan. "You helped a lot, bye!"

With that he took off, only barely restraining himself to a rapid walk since he was still within the city. It would hopefully be within hours that he'd find Ivan again and he couldn't wait! The closer he got, the faster his heart seemed to beat.

**xXx**

He wasn't prepared for the sheer size of Ivan's home, the huge structure towering up over everything around it except the tall business buildings a couple blocks down. It was an impressive building, tall and elegant and vaguely intimidating with a promise of being being better than _you_.

It kind of reminded Alfred of Ivan, actually.

Not caring about observing the rest of the building once he remembered the vampire he was looking for was supposed to be inside it, Alfred pushed through the gates and jogged up to the door. He knocked eagerly, rolling from heel to toe while he waited impatiently, fingers picking restlessly at the leather of his jacket.

"Yes?" The door opened to show a woman with short hair, kind eyes and boobs bigger than Alfred's head. Blue eyes stayed locked on that particular feature, a familiar longing curling in his stomach as past lusts surfaced. When was the last time he'd even thought of being with a woman, let alone _wanted_ to be? Jeez, werewolf didn't mean he was suddenly sterile, did it?

"Can I help you?" The words reminded Alfred that he'd been asked a question and he looked up, the woman's face red. Probably from all the blatant staring, he realized, making himself blush as well.

"Uh, I...uhm, well you see...I came to, uh, see Ivan? I'm Alfred, by the way...if that helps? Is he here?" Alfred looked hopeful, perking up from the reminder of his quest. He'd find that tall blood-sucker if it was the last thing he did!

"Oh!" The woman beamed at him and stepped aside, waving him in. She shut the door behind him and didn't stop smiling, her blush receding despite how the wolf's eyes kept sliding down every time she moved and inevitably set her breasts jiggling. "Vanya's out right now but I'll let him know you're here. Oh and I'm Katyusha, by the way, Ivan's adoptive big sister. Our little sister Natalia is somewhere about. Are you hungry? I think Vanya's still got some meat in the freezer. Do you like it raw off the bone, or cooked like beef?"

"Uh...cooked, please." Alfred didn't mind the rambling, just smiling as Katyusha kept on talking and talking. He placed a hand on his stomach at her question, feeling a surge of hunger and a little bit of the vertigo that signaled he was getting close to a black out. He sucked in a deep breath, intending to take a step back and away from the woman, when he noticed something he'd missed while being distracted thinking about Ivan. "You're...not human."

"Of course not. Ivan doesn't allow humans into his home." Katyusha gave him a baffled look before flustering, apparently realizing just how new he was to the whole Ivan thing. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry! That was presumptuous of me. I mean, I just thought, since you're here looking for him you must obviously- well, you know, being a werewolf and all- but oh, I'm doing this wrong. Here, sit down."

She ushered him further into the house and into what looked like a living room, filled with places to sit and tables. There wasn't an entertainment center though so it was a pretty boring living room, what, did Ivan expect everyone to just sit around _talking _or something?

"What do you know about Vanya?" Katyusha asked after a long pause, nibbling her lower lip a little as she asked the rather rude question. But she'd need that answered before she could even begin to explain and she just hoped the blond wolf wouldn't take offense...

"That he's tall, has weird hair and eyes, that he's a vampire, and I guess he's rich if he owns this house." Alfred looked around again, letting blue eyes travel across chairs and couches and hardwood flooring, before resting his gaze on Katyusha again. He waited expectantly.

"Oh...oh dear..." Katyusha lifted a hand to her mouth, a worry line appearing between her brows. The expression was oddly cute and Alfred knew he should have been distracted by the way her breasts jutted out when she was positioned like that, but all he could think about was getting answers about Ivan.

"Let me start your food first, then I'll explain some." Katyusha stood up and hurried out before Alfred could protest, leaving him alone in the room. He frowned and began tapping his foot, not liking the quiet. Where was Ivan? What was with his sister? She wasn't human, but she wasn't a wolf or a vampire. Well, she had said 'adoptive' sister, so that was understandable, but did that mean Arthur had been right? Was she some kind of...fairy or something?

It wasn't too long before she was back, smiling apologetically and sitting down opposite him in a comfortable chair. She smoothed out her clothing, crossing her feet at the ankles daintily despite the boots and pants she wore.

"I've put the meat on and called Ivan, he sounded very happy to hear you were here. He's on his way here. Now then." She smiled and tapped a finger, thinking. Where to start?

"What kind of meat is it?" Alfred asked curiously, cutting in on her musings. She gave him a startled look, brows furrowing. What kind of...meat?

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head at him, growing more confused when the blond wolf just chuckled and waved the question off, looking eager to hear about her and Vanya's story.

"Never mind, I'll know when it gets here. So, what's the story with you and Ivan?" Alfred's blue eyes gleamed with curiosity, smiling charmingly. It made Katyusha smile and nod, finally ready to begin the explanation.

"To begin with, I am a..." Oh, what was it in English? "A succubus?"

"Woa. Really?" Alfred couldn't help glancing down at her chest, cheeks darkening. Well, if she was supposed to be a succubus, it made sense she'd be so...well endowed.

"Er, yes." Katyusha blushed prettily and continued on, embarrassed by his staring but at least glad he wasn't trying to hit on her like most men would have by now. It was rather refreshing, actually. "I met Vanya about...oh, four-hundred, maybe five-hundred years ago this December? So hard to remember since the whole industrial revolution and the rapid advancement of technology ever since. Natalia was with me, she's been with me for two-thousand-three-hundred-and-two years this March."

She beamed happily at remembering, the tone of her voice suggesting she'd celebrate the date like it was a special anniversary. Then again, if he'd known someone for more than two-thousand years and could still talk about them with a smile on his face, maybe that would be worth celebrating, too.

"Vanya does control this city, but it's not through money. His control is what makes him rich, actually. He controls the city because no one else is strong enough to kill him." Katyusha said it with sadness in her eyes, her gaze moist with a hint of tears though none fell. Alfred had no idea why she was almost crying and didn't know what to say to make her not cry. He sat uncomfortably and hoped she held it in because he had no idea what he'd do if the succubus started bawling. "My poor, sweet Vanya. He came to this country from Russia only about a hundred years ago and he took control of a very small town just on the verge of being big enough to be called a city. Through his influence and intelligence, manipulating the humans in power and such, he sculpted that town into the city you see today. I'm so very proud of him!"

"So...he made this city? Like, he made the humans build it the way it is? He's basically the father of everything I grew up learning about this place in school?" Alfred could feel his head spinning from the implications of that, his heart throbbing powerfully. Actually, he was starting to feel oddly giddy just sitting there, his stomach roiling and twisting with some excitement he couldn't name but was making his lips twitch up into a happy smile he couldn't tamper.

"Yes, I suppose so. You must have been human not too long ago to remember things like that." Katyusha smiled lightly, her eyes drying a little as she leaned forward to pat his knee. His skin tingled from her touch but his mind wasn't connected to anything he was feeling as a by-product of her powers. He was too busy thinking about Ivan and when he'd get here.

"Vanya controls the city now through his connections with the humans and what he provides to the preternatural creatures that live here. It takes a lot to keep things like vampires and werewolves fed without alerting authorities, you know." She paused a moment, smelling the air delicately. The food was cooking nicely but not yet ready for her attention. "But my Vanya has found ways to deal with the need for food and shelter and security from the humans, all while living within their walls. So most people don't want to get rid of him, despite how...harshly he sometimes can be to rule-breakers."

"Rule-breakers?" Alfred leaned forward a little and then stood up, suddenly feeling restless beyond measure. He began to pace, his eyes flashing from blue to violet as his lips parted. He wanted Ivan to be here already.

"Ah, let me get your food. It will help you calm down." Katyusha stood up hurriedly, breasts bouncing and annoying Alfred where they should have intrigued him. But he didn't _want _the succubus or her succulent, luscious breasts. He wanted _Ivan _and he wanted him _**now**_.

Alfred's blue eyes flickered to violet and stayed there, glowing brighter and brighter as his pacing got faster and more energetic. His fingers came up to run along the tops of chairs and couches, just wanting a distraction from whatever was making him so excitable. Then his nails were ripping through the tops of the furniture, tearing apart leather and fabric with a satisfying sound of rending material that left long furrows across the back rests of three separate chairs and the entire length of one couch.

Where was _Ivan?_

"Oh dear." Katyusha came back in with a large platter of partially cooked meat, the cut unfamiliar to Alfred since it wasn't a steak or a burger. He walked up to her and casually destroyed another expensive looking chair, gripping it to pull the back clean off with a loud crack of wood splintering.

Dropping the chair back onto the floor he reached for the meat, disregarding the silverware that was generously provided to the side and instead digging in with sharp nails and pointed teeth.

"Still as hungry and destructive as the last time I saw you." Ivan's voice broke through the trance of hunger that had eclipsed Alfred's fixation on where he was. Violet eyes snapped up to meet violet, one set looking amused while the other was luminescent with barely contained power.

"Ivan!" Alfred dropped the hunk of meat he'd been gnawing at back down onto the platter Katyusha still held, blood and cooking juices smeared along his fingers, lips and down his chin and throat. The blond wolf jogged up to the vampire and stood close to him, nearly vibrating in his excitement and hopping from foot to foot, wanting to ask Ivan so many questions and he couldn't remember a single one but Ivan was finally, finally here, with him, _his. _

_**His** _Ivan.

"I'll take him down to my room now, Katyusha. Thank you for watching over him while I was out." Ivan took up the platter with one hand and placed the other on the back of Alfred's neck. The expression the wolf made from the contact was like a kitten having it's scruff massaged and it only made Ivan chuckle more. "Do not disturb us, da?"

"Not a problem, Vanya. I'll tell Natalia the same if she asks after you." Katyusha smiled sweetly and stepped about the room, cleaning up the slight mess Alfred had made while he slowly began to snap under the excitement of awaiting Ivan's return.

Nodding to his sister Ivan led Alfred out of the room and to a door, his hand never leaving his neck as he went. "Open the door, Alfred."

"Does it lead to your room?" Alfred asked, reaching out and opening it as told, more curious than obeying what Ivan wanted. He saw a flight of stairs leading down and furrowed his brow, knowing they were still on the ground floor. Ivan's room(he guessed that's where they were heading) was in a basement?

"Da. I live underground, where no sun can reach. For obvious reasons." Ivan urged Alfred to go forward, letting the wolf enter first before he let the door swing shut behind them. With his hand now free he locked the door, not planning on leaving until the next night and not wanting any chances of being disturbed, either now or while the sun was up.

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs Alfred saw that it wasn't just one dingy, water damaged, creepy room sort of basement, but an entire other floor just as nicely furnished as the one above it and well lit enough that it didn't seem like it was late at night at all.

"Wow...you really are rich." Alfred murmured, sucking the blood off his fingers absentmindedly as he walked along. He heard Ivan chuckle and looked back, seeing the vampire offering up what was left on the platter.

"Eat. You don't seem to be getting enough food." Ivan set the tray down on a small table that lined the hallway they were walking in, stepping around Alfred to open the door to his left with his clean fingers. Behind the door was an ornate office, a large desk with a wheeled chair taking up the center complete with a computer and a phone. There was a TV mounted on the wall to one side and a couch set in front of it, all dark wood and black leather.

Alfred brought the platter in and sat down in one of the chairs positioned in front of Ivan's desk, beginning to eat again. His eyes didn't leave the food as he devoured large chunks of food, licking his lips and sucking his fingers before getting dirty again with the next large hunk of meat.

Once he was finished he set the tray aside and graciously took the wet nap Ivan held out to him, blushing a little as he realized how absorbed he'd been in the act of stuffing his face.

"So...uh...I'm back." Alfred began cautiously, suddenly feeling very stupid for how excited he'd been to see Ivan again. What was _wrong_ with him? The last time he'd seen the man he'd been told he'd have to do _stuff_ with him in order to rescue Mattie. Stuff like that kiss...

"Mm." Ivan smiled lightly at him, sitting in the chair behind the desk and folding his hands in front of him. "I am aware that you are back. Have you made your decision?"

"Oh, well, uhm...you see...I..." Alfred blushed heavily and fiddled with his nails, picking at the wet blood that had gotten underneath and hadn't come off when he sucked at them. "I...I do want to find my brother..."

"I have taken the liberty to find out who the vampire is that took your brother." Soft violet eyes gazed intently at the wolf, the returning gaze having morphed back to blue once the food hit his system. "But, I still stand by my proposition to you. I will only contact this vampire if you give yourself to me."

"You know where he is?" Alfred perked up and smiled hugely, nearly jumping out of his chair from the words. He could finally see his baby brother again after all these months apart! He'd just have to become a whore to the city's biggest badass to do it.

"Da. Do you accept, then?" Ivan leaned back in his seat, smiling just enough to show the needle points of his fangs.

"I..." Well...it wasn't like he hadn't been with girls, back when he was straight. Human! He meant human! He wasn't gay! At least, he hadn't been, back when he was human. He didn't find it disgusting at all to think of being with Ivan. He just didn't like the thought of doing it for something other than attraction and pleasure. Which was really fucked up. "I...guess. For Mattie's sake I'll...do it."

Ivan's smile stretched wider, sitting up straight in his chair as he regarded his new pet.

"Good. You can start by undressing." He purred out, violet eyes not leaving blue, even when Alfred blushed so nicely and began to fidget and backpedal, trying to get out of it.

"Uh, shouldn't I wash up first? I've still got some blood on me and this is kinda sudden..." The wolf squirmed, whining from his throat and trying to not look like he wanted to undress. It made Ivan smile even more.

"The blood is fine. It is not sudden, either; that is why you came here, is it not?" Ivan teased the smaller man, smirking when the blond blushed darker and stood up, fingering the hem of his jacket before slowly shrugging out of it.

Next came his shirt and then slowly his pants once the shoes and socks were kicked away, followed by the underwear only after a short staring contest and a pointed little hum from Ivan. Alfred pressed his thighs together and wanted to cover himself when he saw he was a little hard from the whole process. Or maybe it was the raw hunger in Ivan's eyes.

"Come here." Ivan crooked a finger at him and smirked, enjoying the way Alfred began to tremble as he walked up. Placing large hands on Alfred's hips Ivan gently urged him down and onto the desk edge, scooting the chair forward enough that his knees pushed between the blonds and forced his leg apart. It was a delicious sight.

"Now, touch yourself." Ivan commanded. His hands moved to Alfred's knees, forcing his legs open even more, eyes taking in the rapidly hardening length and the tight little pucker below his sac.

"O-okay..." Alfred flushed down his neck, the tops of his ears burning as he reached down and gripped himself. He moved his hand slowly, biting his lower lip as he began stroking at an excruciating pace, too embarrassed to go much faster. There was something about Ivan's gaze on him that made heat pool in his groin, his body feeling like it was burning up wherever the violet gaze fell.

"Do you normally go so slow?" Ivan asked through a chuckle, stroking the skin of the wolf's knee and laughing at the soft sound that followed, accompanied by Alfred's legs lifting for more contact.

"N-not normally...but normally I don't have someone watching me..." Alfred swallowed, embarrassed about admitting that Ivan staring was having an affect on him. Not an entirely negative one, either.

"You look good like this." Ivan encouraged, petting at his legs delicately. He wasn't planning on letting Alfred finish like this, but he was still enjoying the view. "Have you ever fingered yourself?"

"N-no!" Alfred dropped his gaze to Ivan's chest, gnawing at his lower lip while he swallowed thickly, hand moving a little faster. He squirmed under Ivan's gaze, feeling hot and bothered and for some reason really, really turned on. "I...I'm straight..."

"A concrete sexuality hardly exists when you're virtually immortal." Ivan reached for the hand Alfred wasn't using to stroke himself, bringing it back and to his mouth. He sucked on the first two fingers, able to feel the quick pulse of the blonds heart along his tongue as he licked at the pads of Alfred's digits. The beat was rapid, climbing higher the longer he suckled and lapped.

When Ivan let the fingers drop with a final lick, he gently gripped the wolf's wrist and moved his hand down between his legs, forcing the wet fingers to trace around the puckered hole. He nudged the forefinger to dip inside, eyes intent on the process, the front of his pants tented noticeably while Alfred's index sank into the untested opening.

"Ah...c-can I be straight with mm...exceptions?" Alfred blushed as he spoke, grip tightening on his cock while he concentrated on the strange sensation of pushing a finger into himself. It was uncomfortable but it didn't sting or anything. He started moving it around, testing out the limits of his inner muscles, exploring his own heat and marveling at the way it felt. No wonder people liked doing it anally; it felt like he was a furnace down there and if it was this constricting with just one finger, it was probably going to be heaven for Ivan.

"As long as I am your only exception." Ivan replied, violet eyes narrowing up at the wolf with warning, possessively tightening the firm hold he still had on his wrist. The action made Alfred's eyes flare violet, lip curling up into a snarl that matched the ferocity Ivan felt at the thought of the blond being with anyone but him.

"Only if I'm your only one, too." Alfred's voice was low with menace, not liking the thought of anyone else coming into the picture. He'd keep Ivan all to himself, for as long as possible.

Ivan smirked at that and pushed the second finger inside, making Alfred yelp and wiggle, uncomfortable from the sudden invasive stretching that hurt more than the one finger had. This continued for a few moments, his two fingers slipping in and out unhindered while his hand kept on stroking, breathing beginning to shorten from pleasure while Ivan fiddled with something he'd pulled out of a drawer.

Blue eyes looked down when strong fingers pulled his hand away from his entrance, lips parting in arousal when the vampire's larger fingers replaced them. It stung again when two sank in, even though they were both covered in lube(which explained what Ivan had been doing) but Alfred didn't mind so much. It was Ivan's fingers opening him up and the pain was inconsequential to that fact.

A third and then a fourth worked him open, spreading his inner muscles in preparation for something that must be pretty huge if Ivan thought he needed this much preparation. He'd only ever needed to use three fingers on girls to get them ready. Just how big _was_ Ivan?

"Alfred." Ivan's voice pulled the werewolf's attention back to the vampire, cheeks flushed with eagerness and cock beginning to bead with pre-cum. He was feeling excited and squirmy again and it felt amazing to have that sort of energy going on while Ivan was fingering him. "I want you to undress me."

"Ah..." Alfred blinked, the spell of lust partially lifting while he bit his lip gently. He nodded to Ivan and let go of his erection, shivering when the bigger man withdrew his fingers and sat back in his chair.

Swallowing a little Alfred hopped down off the desk, eyes widening when he felt how wobbly he was on his legs. He made to lean over and begin unbuttoning Ivan's shirt when the vampire stopped him with a smirk, standing up and beginning to do it himself.

"I have a better idea, little wolf." Ivan shrugged out of his clothing quickly, dropping the articles to the side carelessly, soon standing as naked as Alfred. The blonds blue eyes widened considerably when he saw the entirety of Ivan's fully engorged length.

That was supposed to go inside of him?

"On your knees, Alfred." Ivan commanded. The wolf found himself sinking down without much of a fight, brows furrowing at how easily his body obeyed Ivan's wishes and demands. His eyes widened again when the vampire gripped himself, licking his lips and lining himself near his wet mouth. "Suck, Alfred. Get me nice and wet for the next part, da?"

"I'm gunna die..." Alfred murmured, leaning forward anyway and trying to ignore the way Ivan laughed above him and just laced fingers in soft blond hair, urging him to complete the distance.

Sticking his tongue out, Alfred tentatively went for the place he liked getting licked best when he was receiving oral; the tip. His expression tightened a little, nose wrinkling the slightest bit from the initial taste. He continued licking, lapping at the tip and inhaling the musk of Ivan, and gradually the flavor began to excite him rather than repulse.

Belly burning with arousal and cock throbbing he opened his mouth, sliding the large head past his lips and then working on the rest. It was just a good thing he'd perfected relaxing his throat back in high school when he went to all those drinking parties; he used to win every time it was a chugging contest with that trick. Also his current life-style of eating meant he was used to swallowing large chunks of things he didn't want to think about, so this was actually easy since he was enjoying the taste and motion.

His hips thrust forward when Ivan's fingers tightened and forced him down all the way, deep-throating abruptly and making him see stars. He quickly relaxed his throat and tried to keep himself from humping the air, his breathing cut off and arousal high, the smell of Ivan so strong in his wolf-sensitive nose that it was all he could think about as the world began to spin.

When Ivan let up Alfred pulled back only enough to breath in through his nose, the scent of the vampire driving him wild and making him moan before he pressed forward all on his own, taking him in just as deep as before. He began bobbing quickly, liking the feel of something so big and hot down his throat, the overwhelming scent of the other man making him whine and buck, hips rolling without a care, cock thrusting into the air with pure need.

"So eager..." Ivan moaned softly, hand tightening in Alfred's hair. He pulled the wolf's head back and tugged him up by the hair, only smirking when the blond whined at him. He flipped Alfred around and bent him over the desk unceremoniously, hand still gripping his hair hard.

Lining himself up Ivan shoved in quickly, too excited from the eager mouth that had been working him over to go gently. He tugged at the blond hair until Alfred was bowed back, legs spread and moaning like a slut despite how uncomfortable a first time it must have been for him. Ivan leaned forward, hips bucking hard and fast and unforgiving, fucking the werewolf hard enough his desk creaked where it was bolted to the ground.

"I-Ivan! Ivan! Mmmn, Ivan!" Alfred grunted and growled, moaning out the others name until the vampire's lips found his own to silence him. He kissed back desperately, nails tearing down across the wood of the desk and leaving deep furrows, teeth impaling Ivan's lower lip and groaning throatily from the taste of blood.

The pain pushed Ivan further, making him take the werewolf even harder, thrusting in and out without a break or pause in rhythm to give him a chance to recover. With his inhuman strength he could keep up an unrelenting pace, kissing Alfred deep enough and long enough that the werewolf began to keen with the lack of oxygen. Ivan kept going, pounding into the other until he felt his own orgasm welling up and could feel Alfred's entrance starting to contract from building pleasure.

Still not giving him any oxygen Ivan thrust his tongue inside, tasting his own blood on Alfred's tongue as they kissed. He snapped his hips and felt his pleasure swallow him up then, emptying completely inside the writhing, suffocating body of the werewolf beneath him.

Alfred couldn't make sense of anything that was going on by the time Ivan came inside of him, vision darkened and flickering as Ivan denied him the right to breathe, the lack of coherent thought only heightening the pleasure being so forcefully put upon his body.

He screamed when he came, expelling the last amount of air from his body just to express the sheer amount of ecstasy rushing through his body as his seed shot out all over the hardwood flooring. He slumped forward when he finished, legs weak and consciousness hanging on by a mere thread. The pleasure left him shaking and panting, feeling sticky all over with sweat and completely exhausted.

Holy fucking shit it had never felt that good with a girl. _Ever._

"Mm. You are needing to rest now, da?" Ivan's accent was thick after sex, the unfamiliar quality of it both alluring and amusing to Alfred. He chuckled tiredly and just barely managed to nod his head. "I will take you to my room."

Alfred lolled around as Ivan pulled out and picked him up, feeling boneless and heavy, snuggling tiredly against Ivan's chest as he was carried around. He didn't even care where he ended up, so long as it was warm and reasonably soft and he could _sleep_ for the next week.

"I will call for your brother while you sleep, da?" Ivan smoothed Alfred's hair out of his face after settling him down on his bed. He smiled childishly as he realized his wolf had already fallen asleep. Such a good little pet. That had been more than he was hoping for.

Now to call Francis while his little wolf slept the night away.

**xXx**

Hoshi- look at that! Some Ukraine awesomeness, some background on Ivan, and some delicious action. Sounds like a good day to me. I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review, it helps me write faster ;D


	4. Hero's Can't Die Before Breakfast!

I'm sorry for taking so long, but I moved commands, lived on the ship, and only just recently got a barracks room and internet installed. I've made myself a Twitter (see my profile for info) which I'll try to keep updated if something like that happens again, or just to keep you guys update in general.

Despite all that I had a lot of fun writing this...hehehe...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**xXx**

Alfred woke up to the sound of an inhuman scream and the sudden explosion of noise from some room down the hall from him. He sat up quickly, groggy and disoriented while whatever it was began to wail like a banshee and suddenly the _snick_ of something sharp scraping along metal and tearing into wood began to permeate the air.

He was only half-way awake and a quarter out of bed when the mysterious noise crashed through the door in a shower of splinters and a sharp glitter of multiple knives that nearly blinded him to the cascade of shifting ruffles, unraveling bows and disintegrating stockings.

The werewolf barely had any time to register the fact that the shifting mass of destroyed fabric had been a _dress_ before he suddenly realized the glitter wasn't coming from _knives _but rather from _scales_ because holy fucking shit.

He was being attacked by a dragon.

It was long and serpentine, the color of stainless steel and all four legs slender but powerful, with claws as lethal looking as a harpy eagles. Curled up on top of its back was a pair of huge wings, the membrane nearly translucent and the design much like a bat's, complete even with a creepy looking hook-claw at the joint.

The dark eyes glared and the thing roared at him, teeth as long and deadly as butcher knives and tongue a dark red, forked like a snakes and curling as supple as a sliver of ribbon around your throat.

With that it lunged at him, moving so gracefully it looked more like it poured across the distance like molten metal instead of a creature bound by the mechanics of bone and flesh. It's wings snapped out and it was air-born, jaws gaping and claws extended, its body a silver pincushion of knife-points honing in on his vulnerable (and still naked from what he and Ivan had done hours before) body.

Alfred threw the blankets up in its face and rolled to the side, banging his shoulder against the dresser he hadn't noticed last night. With a curse he realized that he didn't remember _anything _of last night after Ivan had pulled out and started talking. He could have been left in a broom closet and wouldn't have known until he woke up.

The dragon hissed at him, sounding more like a crocodile than a snake, tearing the bedding apart with its claws and picking up the single pillow he and Ivan must have shared with its teeth. It violently shook its head from side to side, looking like a demented dog as it obliterated the innocent sleep aid into nothing but shreds and stuffing, all of it soaked in psycho lizard spit.

The blond was a little surprised the saliva wasn't acidic, actually.

Alfred snapped out of his slight daze when the lethal looking beast turned its attention back on him. He still wasn't fully comprehending what was going on, mostly running on instincts up until this point.

He made a dash for the open doorway, feet pounding across the hardwood and what was left of the door, ignoring the sting of sharp fragments digging and imbedding and driving deeper with each step.

He felt the air above his head ruffle as he ducked down just as he made it to the door-frame, not even consciously aware of any danger before he was moving out of harms way. The dragons body sailed over his head and collided with the wall of the hallway, the aerodynamic design helping it to power straight through the structure until only the last three feet of its tail showed.

Alfred noted the fact that there was a wicked tip to that whip like tail, pretty sure it could cut his head off if he wasn't careful, then took off down the hall before the dragon could turn around and knock an exit hole into the wall.

He let the change come over him, adrenaline pumping through him as he for once willed the fur and claws and teeth to replace his less aggressive human features. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually done this of his own free will and...was his fur _silver _now? When had _that _happened? Did werewolves always change color so drastically? Was he sick? Were there even doctors for werewolves if he was sick?

His musings were cut short by a reptilian roar of anger, the dragon's claws making a noticeable racket as they tore out chunks of flooring with each leap and bound. Whirling, the silver-furred wolf snarled, violet eyes glowing and teeth bared, standing his ground outside of the office from last night, near the stairs. For some reason the thought of being driven outside of this area infuriated him and he'd _kill _this dragon before he let the scaly bastard have this territory.

_His territory._

Leaping up, the werewolf tucked his legs in and managed to spring high enough that he went over the steel death-trap of the dragon's jaws. His paws landed on the dragon's back and his claws dug in for traction. He yelped as soon as he spun, intent on tearing into one of the fragile looking wings until pain shot up from all four of his paws.

The dragon arched its back and shook him off, snapping at him as he flew off and into the office door. Alfred yelped again, hitting hard while feeling the clip of teeth at his tail, skinning a portion of his appendage in a painful way but not reaching any muscle or bone. Violet eyes looked up at the dragon, seeing four red spots along its back.

The scales were serrated like blades, cutting into anything that touched the creature.

Growling at the unfairness of the overgrown snake Alfred barely avoided the next strike, jumping out of the way at the last moment. His paws hurt, splinters from his human form still stuck in the flesh while the lacerations from the scales burned, but he couldn't pause to remove the wood and let them heal. Luckily his tail was already beginning to mend.

Snarling savagely, not liking being on the retreat, Alfred ran at the wall and turned on his side, sliding across the hardwood before his paws hit the crease where floor met wall. He pushed off abruptly, not even looking to see if the dragon was following before he was in the air.

The creature passed below him as anticipated. He turned his head and threw his weight to one side, teeth sinking deep into the membrane of one wing and momentum carrying him forward so he tore the delicate organic fabric from the bone, ripping a huge gaping hole into it before he let go.

Roaring loud enough the house should have shaken in its foundations the dragon turned on him, blood splattering as the wing flailed out. The werewolf was already on the ground and running, ignoring the wounds to his feet as he ducked under the raging dragon and sprang up, going below one leg and up its side to destroy the other wing with fangs and claws.

Alfred accepted the retaliatory pain of being flung backwards and across the dragons body, serrated scales tearing into him as he tumbled down and was lashed open by the scorpion quick tail. Shaking it off and blinking blood out of his violet eyes he curled his lips up, tongue lolling out mockingly.

Where as he was healing by the second, the skin on his tail already regrown, the dragon obviously wasn't gifted with supernatural recovery. Its blood was as red as a humans and the recovery rate seemed to be the same.

The dragon reared up in a blind rage, tail lashing and slicing into the walls of the hallway, angered by the wolf's impudent nature. It spread its claws out like a net of hooks and lunged, eyes intent and teeth set to snap like a hunters trap around the wolf's neck.

Alfred, rather than retreat for a less dangerous opportunity, ran full-tilt to meet the dragon head-on, fangs flashing in excitement as his blood rushed through him and pumped quickly from his wounds. He swept low before leaping, avoiding the teeth but allowing the front claws to rake along his ribs and hook in at his hips. He ignored that and sank his teeth into the dragon's throat, biting as deeply as he could and shaking his head back and forth.

Blood erupted everywhere as his vigorous motions tore up his own body that was pressed against the dragons scales, the warm liquid staining his silver coat a bright scarlet. The dragon itself wasn't bleeding much, the scales too thick for Alfred to bite through, but luckily his hold _was _tight enough to cut off the beasts breathing.

Slowly the dragon began to weaken its hold on him, slumping over and claws going slack before falling away entirely. Alfred was tempted to keep holding until he saw the light dim in the dragon's eyes, but he could feel the creature beginning to transform beneath his fangs; shifting back to human and that was a much more manageable form.

Letting up, he eventually stepped back and just watched the slow (hampered by injuries, he was proud to note) transformation of the dragon back into a human. He was going to give it some room, but then he realized he was too exhausted to keep his own wolf shape.

Shifting back as quick as he could, sacrificing some of his healing to be the first back into human shape, Alfred moved to place his knee in the naked low-back of his (female) attacker and waited for her to completely finish her change before he'd begin the questioning. He was curious about the girl dragon.

Why had she wanted to kill him so badly?

**xXx**

"Bonjour." Francis opened the door before Ivan could knock. The blond vampire was smiling charmingly, holding out a bouquet of white lilies to the larger man.

"I do not want your flowers." Ivan waved them off and stepped inside, moving past Francis and into the house. He heard the door shut behind them and glanced back, violet eyes appraising and lips curled up into a tiny, menacing smile. "You will tell me everything about your newest vampire and how he came to be under your care."

"Ah, oui. " Francis lifted the lilies and took an appreciative sniff, stroking the white petals lightly. If only Ivan knew just what these little beauties meant! Well, one of the meanings, the one applicable to this meeting of the dead, anyway. "Come this way, I will put them in water while I tell the tale."

Funeral lilies were too pretty to let rot.

"Mathieu came into my custody after his family had been attacked by a rogue wolf." Francis began, pulling out a beautiful vase and beginning to fill it with water. "I happened to stumble across the gruesome remains."

The Frenchman sniffed daintily, placing the lilies into the vase before fussing with them. "The smell of all that blood was hard to ignore, after all."

"A wolf attacked the family?" Ivan kept his face neutral as he asked, internally comparing this story to Alfred's. According to the blond werewolf, Francis had attacked and Arthur was the rescuer. Arthur was caring for the young wolf still, too. But then Francis was also caring for Mathew...

"Yes. Such a hideous sight to behold, too!" Francis finished with the lilies and placed them where they would catch the sun best. One creature in this house at least deserved to feel the warmth of daylight across their skin, even if only a plant. "The blood was marvelous, of course, wasted but still so sweet smelling. It was smeared all along the walls and drenching the carpets like wine spilled at a fabulous party! But it was ruined by all the horrible meat that went with it."

"The werewolf attacked the two boys that savagely and yet...someone lived?" Ivan couldn't seem to recall the name of Alfred's brother. Odd since that's all the wolf would talk about whenever the topic of vampires came up.

"The werewolf attacked and killed their parents as well. Tore their throats out very efficiently at first before his blood-lust must have driven him mad." Francis shrugged a shoulder flippantly, directing the Russian to move into the living room and sit down before he continued. "He didn't eat a scrap of them, though. Just played a bit with the corpses, tearing into them to feel them break I suppose. It was Mathieu's older brother he ate."

"He ate Alfred?" Ivan's brows furrowed, both displeased and intrigued. He would make sure this rogue wolf paid for hurting the young man, even if it had been back when the blond was a worthless human.

"Oui. Tore out his chest and innards before he gobbled them up like spaghetti out of a bowl of ribs." Flipping his long hair, the blond man crossed his legs and folded his hands on his knee, getting comfortable. "He took a nibble of some of the bigger muscles, too, but mostly focused on the organs. His furry head was still stuffed in the chest cavity when I showed up."

"So he killed the parents and devoured Alfred, but left Mathew alone?" Ivan only had to pause a little to recall the boy's name. Hearing the brutal descriptions of what Arthur had done to Alfred made his eyes narrow, a dark aura beginning to radiate from him.

The wolf would pay.

"Non, Mathieu had not arrived home yet. The wolf was waiting, planning on killing him off like the parents once he returned. He didn't want to leave any loose, vengeful ends." Francis lifted one shoulder, eyes lidding thoughtfully. "I left the place when I found the werewolf's victims and he, the rogue, saw me. Growled like a beast and chased me out of the house, and that's when I saw the dear boy heading home."

Blue eyes looked up, sparkling deviously while a smirk pulled up one side of his lips, showing the glimmer of a fang.

"I couldn't just leave such a sweet little morsel to the brutish clutches of the werewolf."

"I'm so sure." Ivan tapped a finger against the arm of the chair he sat in, leaning the opposite way to rest his cheek against a fist as he absorbed the story. "Where is the boy now?"

"Oh, he still lives with moi, of course. I have filed the proper paperwork for a fledgling, it should already be in your systems. He is out fetching some food right now and enjoying the night air." Francis waved a manicured hand, leaning back and smiling charmingly at the stronger predator before him. "Would you care to meet him? He probably won't show up until close to sunrise but you are welcome to wait."

"Has he ever mentioned his family?" Ivan asked instead of answering. He didn't care about meeting the vampire, he just wanted to know where he was and in what condition. Alfred would likely demand to meet his sibling as soon as possible, once Ivan told him he'd been found.

"It was hard for him at first. His family had been so thoughtlessly murdered and his brother was mauled and consumed. Being the only survivor," Francis chuckled at the word. "He suffered some of that guilt where you question why you're the only one who made it, but he's been recovering a bit these last few weeks. He'll finally take from the source instead of those packets you provide for the squeamish."

"It's easier to get blood packs from a hospital than living bodies." Ivan grunted, violet eyes lidded as he thought about Alfred and listened to Francis. Alfred's brother had only just started eating correctly, yet Alfred didn't seem to have a problem with it whenever he was at Ivan's place. But his diet changed as soon as he was back with Arthur...

"It's easier to find dead humans than to take care of live ones, I know." Francis sighed mournfully, fluttering his blue eyes in mock distress. He opened one eye and frowned at Ivan, lips pursing into a displeased pout. "Werewolves are such simple creatures to please."

Ivan's lips quirked up at that, remembering Alfred's sweet cries of ecstasy, bent over the desk as Ivan took him hard and fast.

The cell phone in his pocket began ringing just then, blaring out a simple tone that had come per-programmed into the smart phone. The silver haired vampire looked down at it, seeing that it was his sister Katyusha's number.

"_Hello._" He spoke in Russian as he answered, holding it to his ear with the hand that had been his headrest. His sister's voice broke through, sounding distressed as she spoke back in the same language.

"_Vanya, oh Vanya, come back q-quickly! N-natalia smelled your little wolf and sh-she changed into her true form and went after him! I don't know what's going on!" _There was the tinkling sound of a chandelier shaking up above. Ivan's hidden rooms below ground were all sound-proofed to the utmost of today's technology and he shuddered to think what must be going on to actually shake the house this much. "_Vanya please, please come home as soon as possible! I don't know what to do! She's going to kill your little wolf a-and he's only a baby! The poor little p-puppy!_"

"_Shh, sister calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't open the door downstairs for anything, do you understand?" _Ivan stood up as he spoke and began walking out of the room, heading for the front door. He heard Francis following behind, though he was sure the French vampire didn't actually speak Russian. Katyusha's distress was probably palpable in her tone regardless of language. "_I'm leaving now, Katyusha. I'll be there shortly."_

He pulled the phone from his ear and hit end, opening the door with his other hand while he slid it into his pocket. He glanced back to Francis, expression serious as he met the other vampire's eyes.

"I will be seeing you again." With that he turned away and vanished, a strong gust of wind blowing where he had been.

**xXx**

Katyusha paced back and forth as she waited for her brother, her heavy chest bouncing more than normal in her agitation. She'd called Ivan as soon as Natalia tore away and down into Ivan's rooms, hearing the heavy slam of the door and knowing her sister had changed into her real body along the way.

Then the house had begun shaking.

She didn't know what she was going to do if whatever was happening kept happening, but just as the house stopped moving and supposedly the fight had ended Ivan appeared. Katyusha rushed at him and flung her arms around him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she attempted to squish her large little brother with her massive endowments.

"_Katyusha, calm. I need to go downstairs and see what has happened._" Ivan patted her back and slowly disentangled the succubus' strong hold. She only let go when it finally registered that they needed to know the extent of the damage Natalia had reeked.

They needed to know if the puppy was still alive.

Ivan gave his sister a final pat before moving towards the door. His nose wrinkled up, smelling blood, wolf and dragon alike. It was strong, soaking through the door, meaning the fight was either very close to the stairs leading up or there was a lot of blood.

Opening the door he was met with the sight of his little sister pinned to the floor and bleeding profusely from her naked body. Above her was an equally naked and bleeding Alfred, the blond having placed a hand in the long hair of his attacker while a knee and his weight kept her down.

The sound of the door opening drew both their attentions, Alfred's face lighting up into a startled but pleased expression while Natalia's darkened considerably.

"Ivan! Where've you been, big guy? I just totally fought a dragon before breakfast!" The blond wolf didn't let up on his hold of the humanoid below him, despite the clear fact Natalia was loosing too much blood to put up a good fight anymore.

"Alfred. Let my little sister up." Ivan instructed calmly, caught between being protective of the both of them. One was his little sister and the other Alfred, the wolf he for some reason didn't want to see hurt beyond repair.

"Oh shit, she's your other sister?" Alfred backed away immediately, nearly springing off of the dragon before circling around her, moving to stand by Ivan while eyeing the dangerous female in front of him. He stood a little in front of the bigger man on instinct, feet apart and stance ready for defending if the need arouse. "I didn't know, I swear! She came at me as a dragon and tried to eat me, I was just defending us!"

"...us?" Natalia's voice cut in before Ivan could question the wording, the dragon looking up to them with a soul-piercing glare. Her nails dug in as she made to get up, scraping along the wood of the flooring and leaving deep rivets behind. "What is this about US, big brother?"

"It is the wolf being territorial, sister." Ivan placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, feeling the heat of blood and the radiating warmth of torn and mending flesh beneath his palm. It made longing pump through his veins, lust churning up to lap deliciously through his belly and make his fingers curl possessively on the shoulder. "I have taken a liking to him. He is not to be harmed."

"You..._like_ the mongrel dog?" The dragon growled, that same crocodile growl from when she'd been in her true form rumbling up from the depths of her chest. Her eyes flashed like the shine of a blade arching through dim lighting, hands curling so tight her nails pierced the palms. Blood began to bead between her fingers, dripping down with the rest that was spilling from her still bleeding wounds.

"Katyusha will tend to your wounds, sister." Ivan's violet gaze was cool as he regarded his sister, muscles tensed beneath his clothing. He was powerful and she was wounded, but he knew to never turn his back on a dragon or assume he had the upper hand. Especially not when it was his baby sister involved.

His sister stared at him for long moments, her eyes as cold as a reptiles as she measured up her options.

"When you are bored with him, big brother, I will tear him to pieces and feed him to his own kind." Natalia snarled her promise at length, lips curled up and teeth as lethal looking as a combat knife unsheathed. With that she stalked around the two men, heedless of her nudity or the trail of red that pattered behind her as she made her way up the stairs.

The door clicked shut, sealing them below ground and in the destroyed labyrinth of Ivan's sound-proofed domain.

Ivan took only the time to walk up and lock the door, electronically and physically, before he was back at Alfred's side and pushing the wolf up against the closest wall that didn't have gaping holes and gouges along its length.

"You are a fighter." The vampire purred the words, pressing close, smearing the werewolf's blood into his clothing and absorbing the heat from the blonds sweaty, injured body. The smell of his blood was getting to Ivan's head, excitement growing in the pit of his belly and spreading outward with each inhale.

"Damn straight I am!" Alfred looked up into the darkened violet of Ivan's eyes, licking his lips from the sight of the vampire. He reached up, heedless of his half-healed cuts stretching and splitting open, wrapping his arms around the silver haired man and pulling him close. "I wasn't going to let a dragon kill me. Hero's slay dragons, not the other way around."

"This is good. I would hate to always be protecting you." Ivan leaned in, drawn in by the scent of blood and violence, the coppery, salty tang of it so intoxicating to his systems. He parted his lips, fangs glimmering before his tongue snaked out between the two points.

Ivan touched the very tip of his tongue against one tanned and bloody collarbone, tentative, half expecting the usual bitter medicine of beast's blood and the following haze of pain and hallucination. The vampire couldn't keep himself from at least trying despite the lessons of past experiences.

He was rewarded with a small pulse of warmth and a delicious sweetness that made him feel as if he hadn't drank anything but water in days. Ivan pressed closer, swiping his tongue across smears of red blood and glistening sweat before lapping at the little mouthfuls that had pooled in the hollow of his throat.

It burned like fine wine and made his usual calm deteriorate, hands gripping hard enough to bruise, tongue dragging rough and quick like a cat's.

"I-ivan..." Alfred squirmed in the bigger man's hold, the growing excitement tangible in the air as said vampire started lapping at his skin in earnest, sucking and nibbling and occasionally rubbing his fangs against the skin in a way that had the both of them shivering. "Clothes...take them off..."

A deep growl was his answer and suddenly he dropped half a foot, heels touching down on the ground he hadn't realized he'd been lifted off of until now. It was hard to pay attention to something as trivial as where his feet were planted when he was pinned to the wall with a sexy vampire licking his senses away.

Ivan practically tore his clothing away, heedlessly tossing each bloody article off and to the side, violet eyes locked on blue, thankful that the werewolf was already naked. He licked his lips, watching the difference between the cuts he'd licked and the ones he hadn't. Apparently the anticoagulants in vampire saliva worked on werewolf blood just as well as human blood; the cuts he'd lapped at were bleeding heavier than the ones he hadn't, made even more obvious by the preternatural rate at which Alfred's wolf body healed itself.

"Ivan." Alfred's voice pulled attention back onto the werewolf himself, the blond still bleeding and sweaty from the fight but obviously not caring about how tired and hurt he was by the way his length jutted up, hard and red. He smirked as he caught the violet eyes, leaning invitingly against the wall with his hips cocked forward, legs spread.

Not looking away from Ivan, blue eyes lidded and lips parted with breathing rapid, Alfred let both of his hands travel down his ribs, stroking across the raking claw marks that hadn't closed yet, pain flaring up but not enough to distract from the pleasure of having those violet eyes on him.

That gaze should always be on him and only him.

Hands coated in warm blood he went lower, skimming nails over his stomach before going even lower. He gripped himself with both hands, slathering blood across the engorged flesh. He squeezed himself and tipped his head back, tongue tracing his lower lip while his hands moved along himself, moaning from the pit of his throat.

One hand dropped away to give the other room, pressing into the wall behind him and leaving a bright hand print. He stroked himself, wrist flicking quick but easy, the warm blood growing hot under his palm.

Ivan watched all of this with mounting lust, both for Alfred's body and blood. He stood naked and erect but unable to move, violet eyes caught on the sight of strong fingers gliding up and down, a delicious metallic redness coating the heavy erection. It made his mouth water, heart pumping unnecessarily fast.

The spell was broken when Alfred let out a soft moan, blue eyes slipping completely shut as he lost himself to the pleasure that just yesterday he'd been so shy about delving into. Ivan licked his lips and advanced on him, pushing his hands away and dropping to his knees. He felt the sticky fingers weave into his hair immediately once his tongue started lapping at the hot flesh, tightening when his lips curled around the tip.

He had to fight to keep his fangs from puncturing the pulsing organ, the feel of blood pumping so strongly right below the needle point of his fangs almost too much. It was exhilarating to feel such a strong hunger for someone else, his body thrumming with need for the werewolf that was moaning and bucking into his mouth, clutching to his silvery hair and whining his name like he was a God send.

Sucking fiercely, Ivan moved all the way down without letting up on the suction. It had taken years to master it, going against lingering human instinct and learning to control a muscle group no human ever did, but it was worth the way Alfred cried his name and clutched his hair too tight, hips bucking in desperation.

"G-god, damn, Ivan, how...?" Alfred rolled up onto the balls of his feet and keened from a particularly hard suck, panting quickly and biting his lower lip until it bled. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, each deep pull of Ivan's throat working him better than anything else he'd ever felt around his cock.

Before he could reach his peak Ivan pulled back, standing up before Alfred could figure out what was going on. The werewolf was lifted clean off his feet by two strong hands gripping under his thighs, Ivan leaning down to drag his tongue along the deep gouges still scoring Alfred's ribs. He felt the blond shudder beneath his touch and cling to him, strong arms and legs winding around the vampire, attempting to pull him in close.

"You taste better than anyone." Ivan murmured, lips dragging along the furrow raked into his wolf's skin, nuzzling his wounds and lapping up the blood that trickled free. He lined himself up at Alfred's opening, prodding gently, beginning to ease himself past the muscles that had already become tight again.

"Distract me." Alfred panted, realizing the same thing Ivan was and also knowing they were both too worked up to back off now. He wanted Ivan inside of him now, no matter the pain. "Bite me. It's supposed to feel good, right?"

"Mm." Ivan let go of one smooth leg and reached between them, gripping Alfred's length and squeezing. He nodded his head gently and laid bloody kisses up the sculpted muscles until his lips rested above his wolf's heart. He rolled his lips back and opened his jaws, taking a few seconds to time it just right; his fangs drove in at the same time he managed to push the head of himself past the tight ring of muscle and his hand tugged firmly at Alfred's erection.

"AH!" Alfred tipped his head back and bucked, forcing Ivan in a few more inches without even feeling it as a sudden explosion of sensation and pleasure and warmth cascaded through him. He shuddered and dragged Ivan closer, legs hooking him in and arms netting him, fingers snaring in silver hair as he forced the vampire closer to his heart. "Yes, yes, oh Ivan..."

The vampire growled heatedly and thrust up, pushing himself up and in all the way with one hard stroke. His belly burned with the power and energy Alfred's blood was giving him, the very flavor of it giving him a heady type of euphoria he'd never experienced before. He couldn't keep himself from thrusting inside the werewolf, giving him no time to recover or adjust before he was fucking him as hard as he could.

"_Ivan!_" Alfred bucked and writhed, panting and squirming to get Ivan closer to himself, white hot ecstasy racing through him, exploding from his chest and traveling throughout his body. He could feel an echo of pain in the second place Ivan entered him, the thick erection spearing him hard and fast but with a crescendo of pleasure that eclipsed whatever else he might have felt from the violent joining.

"Iva-ah! Ivan!" Alfred's blue eyes clenched tight shut as the overwhelming pleasure swelled thick and hot inside of him, exploding out before he could even comprehend what was going on and give a proper warning. He dug his nails in deep as his body locked up in a spasm of pure pleasure, scratching at Ivan's skin and drawing blood, his own blood, transfused into the vampire, his vampire, his Ivan, living off his blood.

_His._

"_Mine_." The world fell out as he came, tumbling past his lips as a possessive growl while he shivered and clenched, eyes flashing violet.

"Yes." Ivan withdrew his fangs and continued moving within him, knowing he'd reach his own peak soon. Alfred was too tight and hot around him for anything else, especially when he clung like that. The vampire thrust in even faster and bit down on a different spot, his neck, enjoying the way the werewolf jerked and moaned for him.

He came as soon as the blood hit his tongue, hips bucking uncontrollably as he emptied completely inside of his lover. Hot fluid flooded out and filled the blond up, coming harder than he had in a long, long time.

They both slumped as their respective pleasure highs tapered off, panting in synch despite the fact Ivan didn't need to breathe. The flush of power and life that came from Alfred's blood made it seem wrong not to go through the mechanics of it.

"...Wow." Alfred eventually spoke up, pinned to the wall by Ivan's weight. He licked his lips and leaned back, stroking the blood-stained silver hair beneath his fingers. "That was...great. But I thought...vampires didn't like werewolf blood?"

"You're special." 'You're mine'. Ivan slowly pulled out of the blond and let him slide back onto his own feet. He smirked down at the dazed looking wolf, reaching up to pat his cheek gently. He then reached down and gently slid a finger inside of him, pulling back after a moment and delivering a soft kiss to Alfred's cheek when the werewolf gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked, not able to keep his curiosity down despite the reassuring kiss. His eyes widened when Ivan showed him the digit that had been inside of him, seeing a mix of red and white coating the slender appendage.

He was flipped around before he could wonder about the lack of pain, Ivan beginning to deliver more soft kisses and playful licks along his body as he moved down behind him. His intent was obvious and made Alfred blush hotly, licking his lips and trying not to squirm against the wall.

"You are foolish if you think one round will satisfy me, with your blood in my veins." Ivan murmured, using both hands to spread Alfred's cheeks. The action made the wolf whine, caught between eagerness and embarrassment.

It would be a lie if he tried saying he wasn't looking forward to finding out just how many rounds _would _satisfy the vampire.

**xXx**

Dear god, there IS an end to it! Haha this just kept getting longer and longer...please review if you enjoyed, I'd love to know everyone's favorite parts :)


	5. Coffee Shots and Bloody Hickies

Oh look, an update! Sorry it took so long, but I had an entire week of 10+ hour days...ugh. The admiral loved us though, so we got off early on Friday. I went home and chillaxed. I s lept without my alarm and managed to catch 9-10 hours! 8DDD I woke up with drool on my face and hair sticking up everywhere, and at some pretty ridiculous angles. It was _awesome_.

I wrote most of this today so I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything...if anyone wants to see them sexing in those scenes I imply but don't actually write out, just ask me and the next time a smut urge hits I might do it~ It'd be posted as a separate story and labeled as an extra or something. Idk but I do know I sometimes wish that the stories with plot would be utterly riddled with sex. But that's just me. /loves to read and write sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**xXx**

Alfred woke up to the sound of humming and the delicious scent of cooked meat and coffee. He opened his blue eyes, slightly bleary from all the sleep he'd gotten while recovering from the dragon's attack and Ivan's sexual assault. The vampire was a beast! Which was saying something coming from a teenage werewolf.

"Oh, you're awake!" Katyusha's voice met his ears before her face entered into his field of vision, smiling broadly. She had a tray in her hands, a huge plate taking up most of it with meat piled high on top. Next to that was two mugs of coffee and an empty shot glass. "I was just bringing you some food, you're going to need it since you did a lot of healing earlier today."

"Earlier...? What time is it now?" Alfred furrowed his brows, sitting up in bed carefully so as not to wake Ivan. Though, if it was as early as he thought it would be, wouldn't Ivan be dead to the world like a good little vampire?

Actually, shouldn't he be in a coffin?

"It is three hours to sunset." Katyusha responded in a chirp, completely missing Alfred's confused expression as she made her way to the door. She didn't want to intrude on the couple, even if her adoptive brother wasn't likely to wake up soon and Alfred was such a sweet little pup. "When you are finished you may leave the tray here. Please, help yourself to the kitchen if you're still hungry!"

With that she stepped out, shutting the door behind her and walking off down the hall to the stairs that led up to the rest of the house. She locked the door as she went, knowing Ivan wouldn't want Natalia to come in without warning. With the door locked the dragon would have to make a racket breaking in, so there would be fair warning.

"Mm, food..." Alfred licked his lips, focusing on the delicious mounds of cooked flesh now that Katyusha's distracting mounds of jiggling breasts were gone. He reached for the tray and pulled it closer, pulling the plate over into his lap and holding onto one mug of coffee. He took a sip, closing his eyes as the flavor rolled over his tongue, then set it aside by the other one so he could use both hands to eat.

Blissfully forgetting to be quiet, Alfred hummed and growled and made other happy noises as he tore into his food, ripping at it with hands and teeth and swallowing noisily. He sucked the juices from his fingers and licked the trails off his palm and wrist before going back to the main course.

"You love to eat, I see." Ivan's voice broke into Alfred's food-haze, making the werewolf yelp and drop his half-eaten hunk back on the plate. Ivan chuckled, shuffling up so he was sitting beside Alfred, looking at the werewolf with amusement in his eyes. "This is good. You're too skinny for a wolf."

"Really?" Alfred looked down at himself, scrutinizing. Well, he was still muscular, but his lack of food while living with Arthur was apparent. "Funny, when I was human I used to have problems losing weight."

"Mm." Ivan leaned across his wolf's lap, careful about the mostly eaten meal as he picked up his coffee and the empty shot glass. He poured the coffee into the small glass and tipped it back, swallowing the mouthful quickly and licking his lips after.

"Why are you taking shots of coffee?" Alfred asked after watching Ivan do this a couple more times. Why didn't he just drink it from the mug or something? Or take shots of alcohol instead?

"I used to drink a lot, when I was human." Ivan swished the coffee in his shot glass, violet eyes hooding softly. Alfred frowned, feeling something heavy in his chest. He put his food back on the tray and scooted closer to the vampire, holding his own mug of coffee as he leaned his body against Ivan's shoulder. The action made Ivan's lips curl, only a hint of fang showing. "Vodka was my drink of choice. But a vampire's body fights off all diseases and poisons and alcohol is filtered out just the same as any other. It actually gives me headaches now to drink it."

"So...you switched to coffee?" Alfred watched Ivan take the shot he'd been playing with through his explanation. When the glass was back down he poured a little of his own coffee into it, nuzzling against Ivan's bicep.

"Da. Since I could not chemically alter my body through alcohol, but I still longed for the days I would spend drinking and feeling the burn down my throat and in my stomach, Katyusha suggested coffee. It tastes good and warms me."

"Why not hot chocolate?" Alfred poured more coffee for the vampire when Ivan took another drink, smiling when Ivan leaned towards him. It felt pretty domestic, sitting here drinking coffee in the...whatever time it was.

"It does not taste as good." Ivan responded, accepting Alfred's coffee with a small smile and a hum. He gently shifted his shoulder, encouraging Alfred to sit up before he slid behind the wolf. He wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him flush against himself, nuzzling and nibbling gently at his neck. "Speaking of delicious things, my dear wolf, I think I'd like some more of you this morning..."

Alfred shivered lightly and bit back a canine whine, his stomach going all fluttery from the teasing sensation of Ivan's fangs dragging over his skin. He hardly dared breath, not wanting to move too much and prematurely impale himself. "Sure...just a little, you knocked me out last time being so greedy..."

"Da, of course." Ivan set his mug aside and gently broke the skin, dipping his fang in and out quickly before he could begin to relish the feeling of being inside his wolf. He lapped at the small puncture, winding an arm around Alfred's waist before bringing the shot glass up to his lips. He tipped his head back and let the bitter sweet fluid slide across his blood-slick tongue, the flavors mixing richly down his throat and heating his stomach.

"Mmmm." Alfred lidded his eyes and carefully poured more coffee into Ivan's shot glass, silently encouraging him to keep licking and drinking, licking and drinking. The pauses when Ivan would take the coffee let him recover, the sound of the vampire swallowing right at his ear making something inside of him tighten and pulse.

"I'll never get enough of you..." Ivan murmured, lapping at his neck before he took another swallow of the coffee. The salty sweet tang mixed well with the strong flavor of the caffeine, Alfred's blood making his body respond all on its own.

"Heh, I can feel you enjoying yourself back there, big guy...and I thought I was the teenager..." Alfred laughed a little, sounding more breathy than amused as Ivan chose that time to re-bite his neck, opening up the little wounds that had begun to close up with his inhuman healing. It felt so good having Ivan inside, whether it was fang, finger or cock.

"Mm, just ignore it, Alfred. I don't think I could ever drink from you and not become aroused purely from your flavor." Ivan suckled the wound and chased it with more of Alfred's coffee, licking his lips lightly and hugging him closer. He knew he was being borderline rude with how often he'd been jumping the pup, but he really had no intentions of taking him this evening. He'd underestimated the power of Alfred's blood.

"You're forgetting that I _am_ a teenage werewolf, Ivan." Alfred poured the vampire another shot of coffee before bringing his free hand up, sucking on three of his fingers. He felt Ivan's erection twitch against him, hardened organ pressed firmly between his cheeks. He snickered a little, slipping his hand beneath him and sliding two fingers in. It stung a little since he was being impatient, but not too bad. It just sucked healing up so damn fast...

"You are insatiable." Ivan cooed, tracing his tongue around the beading blood before licking it off the tanned skin and then drinking down more of his coffee. He held the shot glass out to the wolf, smirking against the skin of his nape as Alfred shakily poured some more in while his other hand was busy stretching himself.

"Says the one who fucked me until I passed out?" Alfred shot back, pressing a third inside of himself with a soft whine of eagerness. He growled happily when Ivan's arm tightened around his waist, the vampire holding him tightly pressed to his thick cock and broad chest.

"You were begging for it." Ivan purred against his ear, biting at the shell before he took another shot of coffee. He licked up the blood that welled from the slight nick of his fangs, erection pulsing when he saw Alfred shift his hips and his arm flex, a fourth finger obviously being worked inside, dry. The blond always seemed to forget he needed to use four fingers to be stretched properly for him.

"You got high off my blood!" Alfred shot back playfully, pouring more coffee and spilling some of it down the sides of the glass and over Ivan's fingers. He flushed a little when he felt Ivan chuckling along his back, the vibrations pleasant but the laughter embarrassing.

Bending down, Alfred licked the spilled drink off of Ivan's finger, his wrist flicking between his legs to stretch him open even while he sucked on the vampires knuckles. He smiled when Ivan lightly flicked his nose with a forefinger, biting the tip playfully before letting go and moaning as he felt teeth sink into his sensitive neck again.

"Mm, you know, I didn't have a thing for biting before I met you..." Alfred squirmed a little, removing his fingers from his stretched opening. He lifted himself up, forgetting about the coffee until Ivan gently took it from his fingers before he could spill any with the hand that had been holding him around the waist, placing it beside the other mug.

The shot glass was sat down next, followed by large hands landing on the enticing hips in front of him as Alfred reached under and positioned the thick length. The werewolf let out a soft keen when he began sliding down, whining in pleasure as the heavy erection slid in painfully slow and completely dry.

"This would be easier if you had at least used your mouth a little." Ivan nipped at Alfred's nape reproachfully, hearing a subtext of pain mixed in with the eager puppy whimpers. The wolf could be so hasty sometimes.

"Nnn, I can handle it..." Alfred focused on relaxing around the girth of the vampire, taking comfort in the hands massaging his hips. He'd just been a little impatient to have Ivan inside him again, what with all the biting and sucking and hearing that erotic slurping and swallowing while Ivan's erection rubbed against his ass so nicely.

"You're bleeding." Ivan closed his eyes as the scent of fresh blood assaulted him, making his cock pulse within Alfred's hot entrance. His violet orbs flew open when, rather than stopping and adjusting or pulling off to get something slick, the werewolf instead clenched tightly and impaled himself to the hilt with a sharp intake of breath. "Alfred! What do you think you're doing?"

"Making myself bleed more." The blond replied, bouncing up and down despite the pain, blood beginning to trickle out and smear across Ivan's heavy arousal. His intentions were obvious as the thick fluid helped smooth his movements, soon riding Ivan without a problem and no longer suppressing small pained sounds.

"You are an impatient sex-hound." Ivan gripped Alfred's hips firmly, helping him to move faster, the smell of his blood mixing with the musk of their arousal and beading sweat riling him up. The werewolf just moaned happily and clenched around him again, back arching in pleasure.

Smirking as Alfred took his pleasure from him so shamelessly, Ivan leaned forward and thrust up hard just as he plunged his fangs in deep.

The result was instantaneous as the werewolf threw back his blond head and howled, body tightening up like a vice and hips moving wildly. His clawed hands landed on Ivan's knees for support, gripping hard enough to prick at the pale skin while he shivered and bucked and whimpered for more.

"Mm, you're so sexy when you start making puppy noises~" Ivan teased after removing his fangs, lapping at the punctures and letting his fangs dip in and out, mimicking what he was doing elsewhere. He let his hand sneak forward and grip at Alfred's sizable cock, stroking quickly and squeezing him just right.

"Sh-shut...nnnnnn!" Alfred trailed off, the pleasure quickly escalating within him as Ivan pushed in and out of his body with both his fangs and his thick arousal, all while his hand jerked him off in the best of ways. It really wasn't fair how good Ivan could make him feel.

"F-fuck...Ivan!" The blond jerked under all the sensations running through him, thrusting into Ivan's hand and crying out as he hit his peak. His entrance clamped down as his body locked up in one long spasm, claws breaking skin while his seed shot out all over Ivan's fingers and the bedding in front of him.

Ivan grinned against Alfred's slightly sweaty skin, pumping up into his tightened opening a few more times before the combination of his eager body and delicious blood sent him over the edge as well, filling the werewolf up to the brim.

They relaxed together, Ivan removing his fangs but staying fully seated within the blond even as he began to soften. He let go of Alfred's now flaccid member, wiping the left over cum off on the sheets. They'd have to be cleaned anyway and he didn't feel like licking his fingers clean at the moment.

"Mmm...that's a great way to start the day." Alfred tipped his head back and rest against Ivan's shoulder, feeling strong arms wrap possessively around his waist and a large nose press against the crook of his neck where he was just barely still bleeding. The vampire was probably smelling his flowing blood before the wound completely closed up.

"It is two hours to sunset." Ivan murmured, licking at the hot skin, cleaning up the last of the candy-red liquid. He smiled slightly as Alfred snorted and grumbled at him about how it was Ivan's fault his internal clock was getting fucked up, squeezing the werewolf fondly until he stopped complaining and just relaxed back against the vampire's chest. They lapsed into a comfortable silence that wasn't broken until Alfred spoke up long minutes later.

"Hey, Ivan...you know, the whole reason we started this was uh...well, it wasn't just to have fun, remember?" Alfred turned his head, big blue eyes lidded and cheeks slightly flushed. "I want to see my bro, and you said you'd found him, so...but...uhm...this...it doesn't have to stop...once I do see him again...okay?"

"You are so cute." Ivan dipped down and kissed him soundly on the lips, fingers fanning out to touch as much warm skin as he could while he held the wolf close. He smirked down at the blond once the kiss ended, licking at his lips like he wanted to remember the way Alfred tasted. "I hadn't planned on letting you go, little wolf. You're mine now."

"Good." Alfred leaned up and gave the vampire a kiss in return, his cheeks flushed lightly from the first one while he buried a hand into Ivan's silver hair. He broke them apart after a few linger moments, smiling hugely at the vampire while a rosy color darkened his tanned features. "Because, I don't know why, but you just...whenever I think about you it's like...okay, it sounds really girly, but it feels like my body goes on overdrive whenever you're around. Seriously, it's like my hearts going so fast there's a second beat or something! And don't get me started on how badly I want the sex."

"Oh?" Ivan smirked at the admission, chuckling at Alfred's embarrassed blushing. He licked the werewolf's darkened cheeks and held him tighter when the blond squirmed and whined from the odd behavior, kissing the wet patches he'd left behind. "It is probably a side affect from when I fed you my heart."

"...You what?" Alfred stopped his struggling, looking up at Ivan with wide blue eyes. Had he heard that right? Ivan had...his heart? He'd eaten it? When the hell? How the hell?

"When you first attacked Ludwig in your wolf form. You were still a brown color then, if I remember Ludwig's descriptions right." Ivan kissed Alfred's temple and resisted the urge to lick at the sky blue orbs. They were so beautiful and vulnerable...but Alfred would likely not enjoy it as much as Ivan would. "You were ravenous and there was nothing around to feed you besides the corpse, which I hadn't wanted to feed to you because it was needed elsewhere, so I cut out my heart and gave it to you. You changed fur and eye color as soon as you swallowed the last bite."

"You...were saving a corpse...and gave me your heart instead?" Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that he would...but then, he'd eaten humans before, and a vampire used to be human...and still fed on humans, in a way, so...but still...

"Don't look so scared, little wolf." Ivan stroked his hip gently, cooing at him and kissing his lips gently. "Ludwig has told me that it likely created a bond between us. This is why we are so attached to each other, and why your wolf form is silver with violet eyes now."

"So...you're saying I like you because I ate your heart? Not because I actually like you?" Alfred felt conflicted about the information he was getting. He'd just had some pretty awesome sex, but was it only awesome because of some stupid weird vampire trick from eating Ivan's internal organs?

"No." Ivan shook his head and held Alfred tighter, not liking how his expression was changing from relaxed, post-coital bliss to confused and angered. "I am saying it connected us. That does not mean the feelings you have are forged. They may be stronger because of it, but the bond does not create them."

Still seeing how skeptical Alfred looked, Ivan sighed and thought about how to better explain it. He had been looking into it as well as Ludwig, even going so far as to ask Katyusha about the bonds she would create with the humans she fed on. His bond with Alfred was very different.

"You have had sex before, da? When you were human?" At the nod he got Ivan had to repress his jealousy. Killing humans was fun, but that was for later. Right now he'd have to deal with Alfred before he got the wrong assumptions. "Have you had sex with a stranger before?"

Another nod, followed by an embarrassed flush that had Ivan's arms squeezing more than necessary.

"Compare it to sex you have had with a friend, or a long time lover. It is different, da? You were attracted to both, but with one it was...deeper?" Alfred nodded again, following the explanation to the best of his abilities. He could get the difference between sex for sex and sex with someone he cared about. "The bond we have, it is like we have been friends for a long time. Your attraction is real, but the...trust you feel is not. But, the trust from the bond makes your attraction increase, da?"

"So...this is like, how I'd feel if I had met you years ago?" Alfred ventured tentatively, unable not to smile a little when Ivan eagerly nodded his head, the big vampire clearly not wanting him to get pissed off about the whole thing. He supposed it didn't really matter anymore, anyway. It was over with and he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed spending time with Ivan, in his bed as much as out of it.

"Da, something like that. We think, anyway. We are still trying to figure out everything." Ivan shrugged a shoulder and Alfred had to snort at how flippant the vampire was being about it. Then again, what did it matter to Ivan if he accidentally created a bond with a werewolf? Wolves lived slightly longer than humans, but nowhere near the immortal life-span of a vampire. In a relatively short time to Ivan, Alfred would be gone, and any bond created broken.

Unless the bond kept his soul here and he became a sex crazed ghost...

"Why are you shivering?" Ivan asked softly in concern, holding Alfred tightly and rubbing his hands up and down his sides, wondering if he was cold. He felt warm enough, but who knew?

"Nothing, nothing!" Alfred flushed scarlet and sat up a little, leaning over to pick up the plate of food he'd mostly forgotten until now. He started eating again, stuffing his face in an attempt to distract himself from the terrifying thoughts he'd unwillingly thought up.

"Mm. You really like the thigh muscle." Ivan mused, watching Alfred ravenously devour the meat. The werewolf looked up at him and cocked his head, chewing and swallowing.

"Why do you say that? Meat is meat and this is as good as anything else Katyusha's made for me." Alfred smiled widely, lips glistening from the juices. Ivan rolled his eyes at the messy eater, unable not to smile at his antics.

"So, you said the other day you'd contacted the vampire that stole my Mattie. Can we go see him sometime? Or is there some crazy vampire rule against it?" Not that Alfred would follow it, he'd just go off looking for Mattie on his own, but still.

"Da. I will make arrangements for you to meet him. There is no rules against it, but considering the lifestyle of vampires, it is better to set up meetings points than to try locating us at any given time." Ivan nuzzled against Alfred's temple softly, kissing down his face until he met his lips again. He was entirely too old to be feeling as sexually ravenous as this wolf made him feel, but luckily vampire bodies didn't age and so he'd never be too old to keep up with his young lover.

"Hey now, back up!" Alfred laughed lightly and pushed at the vampire, his food finished and energy levels high again. He put the plate aside and smirked at the silver haired man, patting his strong thigh and wiggling in an attempt to slide out of his grip. "We can't stay in bed all day...night, whatever! There's gotta be stuff you do every...you know what, I don't care, I'm calling it day as in work day or Friday or Monday, not just day like when the sun's up, don't judge me."

"I wasn't going to." Ivan let the wolf go after stealing one last kiss, watching him crawl naked across the bed before unfortunately getting off of it. The blond hunted around the room, looking for clothing before he realized he reeked of sex and still had Ivan's thick spend stuffed up inside of him.

"I'm gunna take a shower..." He turned to Ivan and smiled mischievously, cocking a hip and getting a devilish glint in his simmering blue eyes. "If you show me where it is and help me get clean clothes, I'll let you join me."

"I was already planning to, but if you won't put up a fight this way..." Ivan stood to his full height, as naked and uncaring as Alfred as he stretched languidly. Preternatural creatures rarely contained modesty, except for the newly made ones that still retained some human traits. There just wasn't much point when at any given moment you might have to strip naked and change into a wolf. Most vampires were just that comfortable with their own bodies.

Laughing lightly and walking flirtatiously up to Ivan, Alfred let the big vampire wrap arms around him again as he leaned up for a kiss. It still confused him a little to think that this might all be some metaphysical bullshit, but for now he'd just enjoy the pleasure he felt whenever Ivan touched him.

**xXx**

"We'll be meeting Francis and...Mathew, two nights from tonight." Ivan shut the phone and looked down to the wolf using his lap for a pillow, blue eyes glued to the large television on the wall while an ice cream spoon hung out of his mouth. Why Alfred insisted on eating human food with no nutritional value, Ivan didn't know, but it was amusing and slightly gratifying to see his expression light up when presented with the high calorie treats.

"Great! But I should really tell Arthur about all this stuff...I haven't seen him in a couple days, he's probably going crazy with worry..." Alfred pouted, not really wanting to, but knowing he should. Arthur had taken him in after his family had been attacked, he owed it to the man.

"I do not think that is wise." Ivan frowned, weaving his fingers into Alfred's hair. He liked touching the wolf, probably more than he should. The werewolf was just too tempting.

"It's probably not, but he deserves to know what's up. I mean, he's been showing me the ropes, teaching me how to hunt and gather and all that survival stuff." Alfred smiled softly. Arthur could really get on his nerves sometimes, but he still looked out for him. It was nice knowing the older wolf had his back.

"Survival skills. Right." Ivan gave a soft grunt of disgust, ignoring the way Alfred glared at him. "Eating little bunnies and deer, letting you starve and go feral. That wolf is a hypocrite. You hardly know anything about being a real werewolf."

"Hey! Don't insult him!" Alfred sat up and turned angry blue eyes onto narrowed violet. He bared his teeth, hands flexing wide, claws pointing at the vampire aggressively. "He tries hard to keep me fed! I just need a hell of a lot of food to keep me going and not everyone is rich enough to have limitless piles of food!"

"You are a werewolf, Alfred. You cannot survive on fish and squirrels." Ivan snapped, crossing his arms and resisting the urge to bare his own fangs. He knew about how easily two males could break down into a physical fight and he'd rather not hurt his little wolf over something this trivial.

"Arthur does!" Alfred retorted, crossing his own arms and huffing like a bull about to charge. Ivan's violet eyes flashed dangerously.

"Arthur does not. Why do you think he attacked and ate you and your parents?" Ivan growled out, before a sudden realization struck him. His violet eyes widened, expression softening into slight shock. "You don't know, do you? Alfred, Arthur's never told you-"

"What do you mean, he ate me and my parents?" Alfred's face darkened, sudden confusion and automatic denial overtaking the anger he had been just about to let take over. His blue eyes, which had begun to flicker violet as his wolf began to ascend, halted on the bright sky color and stayed there.

"Alfred, forget about that for now. Tell me, has Arthur ever explained to you the diet of-" Ivan was once again cut off as Alfred stood up and walked away from him, shaking his head.

"No way. He saved me. He saved me from the vampires." Alfred's face flinched suddenly, as if something inside of him suddenly hurt. His sky blue eyes went aqua with an abrupt wetness, the liquid gathering at the corners as pain radiated throughout Alfred's features.

Strangely, the sight made Ivan's own heart throb as if he'd been stabbed.

"He's...he wouldn't..." Alfred lifted a hand to his head, eyes clenching and tears dripping down from the quick motion. He shook his head when Ivan stood up and backed away, the fear and obvious dismissal of Ivan's comfort leaving a strange heaviness in his chest and a queasy lightness in his stomach.

"Alfred, calm down." Ivan tried, but it was completely useless. As soon as he made to move closer again Alfred bolted, running from the room and out of the house as fast as possible. Being a werewolf, that was faster than anything else within the household.

"Alfred..." Ivan placed a hand on his heart, frowning at the pain he felt there. It hurt more than the physical pain of cutting it out, or the ghost sensations of teeth tearing into the organ, or the annoying itchy feeling from when it grew back.

Hopefully his little wolf would be okay...

**xXx**

"Arthur!" Alfred gasped as he stumbled into their little house, having run the entire way, not even caring if the humans saw him sprinting unnaturally fast. He just had to get back to his caretaker and find out that it was all wrong, there was no way it could be true.

His memories of teeth and immeasurable pain were just nightmares, conjured up by the blackouts he had, the wholesale slaughter he wreaked on innocent humans, weren't they?

"You reek of vampires." Arthur spat, eyes blazing an acidic green as he looked up at the other wolf. His lips curled back, feeling truculent with worry and stress. "I told you not to go back to them!"

"Arthur, shut up about that!" Alfred growled savagely and slammed the door harder than he meant, ripping it off the hinges but not caring about the noise it made as it clattered to the floor. He advanced on the shorter male, forcing Arthur up onto his feet out of pride and self-defense. "Tell me the truth. It was the vampires that killed my family, right? A french bastard turned Mattie and you saved me before he could do the same to me?"

"Of...of course! That's exactly how it happened, you stupid git! I've told you that ever since you woke up a wolf!" Arthur started off shaky but ended strong, gaze toxic and challenging. Alfred's harsh expression changed into relief, confusion mixed in with the trust a child holds for their parents.

"Ivan said you...he said you did it. That you killed them and...that you ate me. And once he said that I remembered these nightmares I've had before, of a wolf snarling and pain all through my...my whole body...and the sound of ripping...like when I pull the legs off rabbits, but I'm the one in pain..." Alfred's eyes watered and voice slowed, real fear bubbling up behind his pupils. His breathing began to pick up but surprisingly his wolf didn't begin to ascend despite the stress.

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he backed up a step, arms coming up reflexively.

"Alfred, what have you been eating lately?" The shorter blond asked, cutting into the teenage wolf's panicked mutterings about feeling like all his insides had been plucked from his body one by one, by teeth.

"I...just regular old food, made by Ivan's sister...why?" Alfred furrowed his brows, looking confused and vulnerable. Despite this, Arthur took another step back, upper lip curling back to show teeth.

"He's been feeding you? No wonder..." Arthur trailed off and shook his head, keeping an eye on Alfred at all times. He let out a huff and lowered his defenses, just a little. If Alfred was willing to mingle so closely with Ivan, it was only a matter of time before he found out.

"Alfred, I have something very important to tell you. Sit down and don't ask questions." Arthur watched Alfred as he spoke, eyes on him all the way until the wolf sat down on the bed, obedient as a child. The nightmares must have triggered something deep inside him if he was acting this meek. Arthur wished Alfred had told him about this sooner...if he'd known the boy remembered, he might have acted...a little differently, those first few days after the incident.

"Alfred, do you know the cure for being a monster?" Arthur began, sitting gingerly down on a chair that was far away from the bed. Alfred didn't seem to notice, his brows drawing together in confusion while he shook his head. Arthur sighed softly, took a deep breath, and internally told himself to belt up, because he was about to commit suicide.

"The cure for becoming a monster is to become a monster."

**xXx**

Dun dun DUNNNNN~ Whew, you don't know how long I've been sitting on that one line! It's probably been used before, it's pretty generic, but if so I didn't steal it! I made it up myself! But I'm not going to say no one else has ever come up with it, I mean people have been writing for how long?

The idea for blood and coffee stemmed entirely from the fact I picked a scab while drinking some coffee. The mix of coffee and blood really is an odd, yet not bad, combination, and I just had to include it somewhere~ That scene was supposed to be a lot more sensual than it turned out, too...I should work on that.

Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this newest installment! I had a lot of fun writing it, as always, and please review if you had fun reading it ;D


	6. Curing a Monster

Oh look, an _update_! I _haven't _died! I'm sorry for disappearing, at first I was just too busy to really work on this (I like to spend _hours_ on these things so having 3 hours of free time maximum isn't enough for me) and then when I wasn't busy I was just too lazy. Plus I realized we're nearing the end and I was reluctant to actually write it out. /woe

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**xXx**

Alfred sat on the bed, watching Arthur as the man stood behind a chair, the wooden structure acting as a barrier between the two. His blue eyes were intent, wary with curiosity and already gleaming with hurt just from the expression Arthur held while they stared at each other.

"You're saying...we eat humans." Alfred tested the words out after long moments of just staring at the green eyed wolf. Arthur flinched, large brows knitting together and fingers drumming against the chairs back.

"Yes. It's a part of our natural diet. Humans eat cows and chickens and the like, and we eat the humans." Arthur looked disgusted as he said it, a sneer curling his upper lip at the very thought. "It is a despicable practice. It's just as bad as the vampires, contemptible monsters that they are."

"But...why?" Alfred ignored Arthur's obvious loathing for the preternatural creatures. He knew vampires drank the blood of humans to stay alive and yeah, sometimes they accidentally killed one (or not so accidentally) but still. That was just a little better than finding out that werewolves _needed_ to eat the _flesh_ of humans to stay sane. The _flesh_! You can't go around doing that without killing someone!

"I already told you, stupid boy." Arthur growled his words, hands clenching to fists and back straightening, standing tall. Trying to be strong in the face of what he had to explain. "Werewolves need it to keep the wolf under control. Without consuming human flesh, the human side will become weaker than the wolf half. The wolf half is violent and blood-thirsty and will immediately go off in search of food. When your wolf is in control you won't remember a thing of what you've done. You could kill your precious vampire in the throes of the wolf and you wouldn't know it until you woke up and saw the corpse."

Arthur dropped his gaze then, seeing pain flashing in Alfred's eyes again and assuming it was from the memories the boy had of being eaten alive.

"I...had been watching you and your family for quite some time." Arthur began, soft and slow and still without meeting Alfred's eyes. He could sense the wolf perking and tensing, listening however reluctantly to Arthur's every word. "I forget now where I first saw you, but you were just so...precious. So tiny and cute and sweet. I was entranced by your...humanity. You were so happy and care-free, nice to all your friends, polite to your parents at least before your teenage years..."

"How long did you watch me for?" Alfred asked, blue eyes wide from the way Arthur was talking. He'd known him before he was a teenager (well, stalked) and Alfred was already nineteen years old...that was a creepy long time.

"...Eight years or so." Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples in guilt. "I didn't intend to harm anyone. I just felt...more human watching you. And then I ate that girl you kissed-"

"_You _were the one that mauled her? They said it was a bear!" Alfred cut in, eyes as big as saucers. He watched Arthur blush darkly and fluster, an elegant hand waving as if to shoo him off or to tell him to shut the hell up.

"I didn't _mean_ to, but, ah...I just felt you were too young to be corrupted yet. And I hadn't eaten in a while so..." Arthur shrugged a shoulder, hanging his head a little in shame. "My emotions and my hunger allowed the wolf to ascend, and then the next thing I knew I was picking blond hairs out from between my teeth."

"I was _sixteen_ when that happened Arthur! She was my first girlfriend! You know that scared me off of relationships for _two years_? I only lost my virginity _last year_ because of you!" Alfred growled at his creator, blue eyes briefly flashing violet as his anger pulled on his wolf. For the first time, he really, really wanted to go wolf just to hurt something.

_Someone._

"Well you should be thankful. Sixteen is too young for a lad." Arthur pointedly didn't mention his own age, sniffing and turning up his nose instead. "And I tell you, I didn't mean to traumatize you. That's just proof of what happens if a wolf looses control."

"So, you just...got hungry and killed my whole family?" Alfred bit out, bringing the conversation back from the distraction. His violet tinted blue eyes caught sight of Arthur's flinch and his guilty, hurt expression, and the sight of it made something in Alfred burn.

"I was...I was trying out something to help me stave off the attacks. Something new, because my old method was waning, but it...didn't work. And when I awoke, your parents were dead and your brother taken and there you were, sitting so sweet and innocent, like always. But I could see your wounds beginning to close up and I knew I had done something terrible."

Arthur lowered his eyes to the floor and lifted a hand to his hair, his chest constricting painfully. Alfred didn't say a word, waiting.

"I panicked. I knew I should kill you before you woke up. If it had been your brother, or your mother or father, I could have done it. No one deserves this life of hell. But I...it was _you_. I couldn't slit your throat while you slept so peacefully. I knew I should have broken your neck right then, to spare you, but I just couldn't do it and I'm _sorry_." Arthur looked up at the end, toxic green eyes beseeching.

"You lied to me this whole time." Alfred frowned, pain ripping through him from what he'd learned, dulled only a little by the shock of all the rest. The memories of being eaten alive were still roiling at the back of his skull, the ghost sensation of teeth snagging his organs and sticky warmth spilling everywhere and fur brushing the edges of his wounds. His breathing picked up rapid-fire, blue flashing to violet and back again, wanting to hurt the man in front of him but wanting...his old life back.

"I did." Arthur kept the chair between them, knowing that it would be ineffectual but wanting _something_ as a shield. Alfred was ridiculously strong, even for a wolf. He didn't know what had done it but he knew that if it came down to a fight, he would die. It was no more than he deserved, really, but his sense of self preservation didn't exactly agree. "I'm deeply sorry for it. I...if I could go back and change it all, I would, truly. But I can't."

Alfred stood up abruptly and began to pace. He needed something to take the edge off his anger, his pain, and his confusion. He suddenly wished he had someone here with him, someone who knew what was going on, someone who...someone like...

He missed Ivan.

"You said that...you have ways you...control this? Ways to suppress the...the need to eat..._people_?" Alfred asked after long minutes of walking back and forth, back and forth, feeling Arthur's eyes on him the entire time. Arthur's green eyes hardly blinked. Alfred could smell the fear in the air and it made him feel sick and eager all at once.

"Yes. I...well, I suppose it's best to tell you now." Arthur straightened up and backed away from Alfred, unwilling to turn away from the agitated wolf. He reached up behind him when his back met the bookcase he'd been looking for, feeling up the shelves of books and other things that littered the area until his fingers closed around the neck of a glass bottle. He pulled it out slowly, revealing a ship in a bottle with a stopper sealing it closed. "Before I was so violently turned into a monster, I was a warlock."

"...What." Alfred gave him a blank look, the oddness of Arthur's so serious statement wiping away all of his other emotions momentarily. He'd known the other man was a little weird, believing in fairies and unicorns but considering the other blond was a werewolf it was at least passable. But a warlock? Really?

"Why is being a werewolf more believable to you than magic?" Arthur snapped huffily, seeing Alfred's expression and bristling defensively. The stupid git didn't understand logic at all!

"Because being a werewolf is a work of biology. Caterpillars morph into butterflies, so changing a living creatures physical body to drastic proportions is possible. If you accelerate the process on the molecular scale, possibly through nanotechnology, then its possible to change within minutes. If the virus or whatever is transferred through being bitten, in the saliva, then obviously there's some sort of biological change in my DNA that is triggered and creates a full body transformation." Alfred explained, narrowing his eyes at Arthur and growling his words. He liked science, though he was more for the engineering side of things but the biology aspect was really cool, too. He'd thought about what made a werewolf a werewolf before, for long hours when he was alone, and it _could _make sense. "Magic is just something people use to make excuses for something they can't figure out themselves."

"You thought it through that much?" Arthur couldn't believe the half arsed excuses coming out of the git's mouth. It was like he'd only taken a year of biology in high school and was spouting off words like 'nanotechnology' and 'molecular scale' just to sound smart. On top of that, he _still_ didn't believe in magic! "J-just shut up, this is important!"

He glared, bright green narrowing on flashing violet before he continued once Alfred crossed his arms and inclined his head, waiting. _Brat!_

"I was and still am, a warlock." Arthur chose to not comment when Alfred so obviously and rudely scoffed at him, instead holding up the bottle. "I was researching the different magical creatures inhabiting this earth, that's why I know so much about werewolves. It was a quest for knowledge. I acquired this rather irksome creature to help me along the way."

He unstopped the bottle, an invisible and intangible breeze ruffling his hair and clothing while green eyes briefly closed. The ship rattled within the bottle, its sails ruffling and tied off line creaking before a swirling light shot out of one of the openings and straight out the neck of the bottle. The light pooled onto the floor between the two wolves, Arthur not flinching as it began to take shape while Alfred backed up against the wall, mouth agape.

When the light had finished taking shape it suddenly winked out, leaving behind a young boy in a sailor suit, looking sweet and innocent if not for the pointed devil-tail sticking out of his pants or the little bat wings adorning his shoulder blades.

"What did you call me for, you jerk? I was planning to sail off onto the high seas with my crew!" The boy complained, baby wings rustling in agitation while he crossed his arms petulantly. Arthur scowled at him.

"You don't have a crew, Peter, the ship is just the vessel I chose to seal you in. I hardly think it would even float if it ever got out of the bottle." Arthur growled, already remembering why he hardly ever brought Peter out of his bottle anymore. The imp was vexing as nothing else he'd ever met! "Now, say hi to Alfred, Peter."

"Oh, finally introducing me to your precious puppy?" Peter looked around, turning around when he finally caught sight of the blond werewolf behind him. He scampered up to the highly confused wolf and held out his hand, smiling brightly, pointed tail wagging behind him. "Hi, Alfred! I'm Peter, the greatest imp in the world, captain of my very own ship and crew! Would you like to join? I'm planning on sailing around the world on adventures!"

"Ah..." Alfred reached down and shook the small hand offered, ignoring Arthur's cursing and ranting in the background about how there _was no crew_ and smiling at the imp instead. "Nice to meet you. How long have you known Arthur?"

"Since before he was changed. His mum gave me to him as a present for passing some wizard test or something and he gave me my own ship to captain!" Peter smiled brightly and placed his hands on his hips, proud of himself. Arthur could be heard grumbling in the background.

"So, you've been his partner in crime for a while, huh?" Alfred asked, his curiosity breaking through all the negative emotions. They were still there, twisting in his guts (his guts that had been eaten by the wolf standing in front of him) roiling in his chest (he still wanted Ivan here) and pounding viciously in his head, but he held it all beneath the skin and smiled at the little boy as if nothing were wrong.

"Enough about that." Arthur cut in before Peter could even open his mouth, placing the top to the bottle close to the neck threateningly. "Peter has been helping me to stave off the wolf. He helps me mix potions that let me control myself."

"Yeah, but your body keeps adapting!" Peter pouted, wings drooping while his tail hung low. It was so frustrating! Every time they found a new solution, within months, sometimes weeks, it would already be useless again. "I think you should listen to the vampires and use a little human blood-"

"_No_." Arthur shook his head and pushed the stopper into the bottle forcefully, green eyes narrowed in anger. A light flashed from within Peter's body and suddenly he dissolved into whiteness, his light being vacuumed in around the stopper and thrust into the belly of the ship.

Arthur stood holding the bottle, hair ruffled worse than normal and an angry expression twisting at his lips. He turned to shove the bottle amongst the books again, motions sharp but careful with the glass and the structure within. The wolf whirled around again to face Alfred, expression still vicious but failing slightly when he saw the lethal look in the blue-violet gaze set on him. He swallowed slightly.

"So you see, with _his_ help, I am mostly able to live without the need for becoming a savage." Arthur explained, shoulders lifting slightly in defense as Alfred's expression only darkened. "Don't give me that look, I've been feeding the potions to you, too! In secret. But your wolf is stronger than mine for some reason and you kept needing different, more potent ingredients and...I tried to keep this from you but then you had to go and associate with those _creatures_."

"Why do you hate the vampires so much?" Alfred snapped, lashing out at Arthur for insulting Ivan's kind _yet again_ with no explanation. Seriously, what was his problem? At least vampires could leave humans alive to survive. Werewolves _had _to kill them or go insane.

"Because, you stupid boy, who do you think _feeds_ the local wolves?" Arthur spat, throwing his hands up in the air in disgust. It was his turn to pace, his agitation and aggression and fear and self-loathing and hatred all making him a raging ball of negative energy. "Who do you think provides the meat for the savages? Who butchers humans like cattle and distributes the hunks of raw _people_ out to the beasts? Who has created his own haven of blood and violence, built the city on the bones of innocents and the hunger of insanity? _Ivan_."

"That...can't be..." Alfred felt suddenly dizzy, sliding down the wall he was leaning on, knees coming up and hands moving to his face. He knew Ivan was in control of the city, he knew the vampire had a hold of the wolves as well as his own kind, but...did he really...

He remembered when Ivan had explained to him about wanting the corpse (which Alfred had been trying to eat) for something else and suddenly he felt like Arthur really should have killed him all those months ago.

"Yes. Your vampire friend is the ring-leader behind everything. He kills any rogue that threatens his territory, he keeps all of the preternatural creatures in line and he slaughters any human gangs that crop up within his established territory. Any corruption or law breaking that goes on is almost always at his bidding. Any sort of black spot in the cities history is his doing, to make it appear like a normal human establishment. There is no human city without its murders and robberies, so he uses his vampires like hired thugs to stage petty crimes to keep the crime rate up." Arthur sneered. Alfred looked up at him, having gone pale while he spoke. So Ivan controlled the city down to maintaining the criminal activity to an art form?

"How...does he...I mean, he can't kill..." Alfred tried to form words, his tongue feeling thick and useless, his throat choked up with some unnamed emotion. Arthur seemed to understand though, giving him a pitying look.

"He uses the corpses his vampires create from the staged murders as well as from when they accidentally kill someone but the main way he acquires the bodies is through his cremation businesses." Arthur replied softly, his disgust still apparent but the core of his tone not as strong. He could tell that Alfred was shaken by this many revelations in one day.

"Cremation businesses?" Alfred furrowed his brows up at Arthur, unsure he'd heard right. What could Ivan possibly be doing with a cremation place?

"Yes. He has hired help running the place. They take in the bodies, stage it all up to the point of burning, and then ship the corpse off to be butchered and distributed as needed. The family is given false ashes instead, usually burned from an animal." Arthur's green eyes blazed, righteous in the knowledge that he didn't have to survive on such lowly means. He stepped carefully to Alfred, bending down to lay a hand on his shoulder, intending to be soothing.

Alfred slapped his arm away and shoved him back a full three feet, storming up to his feet with a snarl. Arthur quailed beneath the heated blue-violet gaze, sure that he had crossed the line and that his precious boy was going to slaughter him.

Instead, he heard Alfred make a strangled, desperate sound in the back of his throat and take off out the door, running faster than Arthur could hope to ever achieve.

**xXx**

Alfred didn't know what was wrong with his head or his heart or any part of his body. He just knew that he had to get out of there, had to get away from Arthur and all that the man had revealed to him. He couldn't stay in that house anymore, not with those memories or the new knowledge or anything. He wanted to see Ivan so badly but he didn't. He didn't know if he could ever even face the man again, not after finding out...finding out all of _that_.

He ran blindly, rushing through the woods in his human body, wanting to go wolf but not trusting himself to control it in this state, not wanting to know if he _could_ because if he _could _then what had he been _eating_ at Ivan's house all this time and oh, _God_ what was wrong with his life? Where had he gone wrong? When had he fucked up?

So caught up in trying to escape everything he knew, Alfred hardly noticed it when his name was suddenly being called out by a voice he didn't recognize. If he hadn't already been slowing down he would likely have run straight past the man, completely ignoring the wavy haired individual.

"You are Alfred, oui, dear wolf?" A strong hand shot out and caught his upper arm, holding on with preternatural strength. Even then Alfred carried them forward a few feet before he stopped, looking over into blue eyes with a blink. He slowly nodded, his feelings all a jumble before another hand, smaller and shyer but just as strong, landed on his other shoulder.

He turned to the owner of that hand and his heart stopped, all other emotions dying down into background static.

There, in front of him, was his beautiful, sweet, dainty, innocent little brother, smiling at him in his usual tiny way with little fangs peaking out over his bottom lip. His wavy hair and long crazy hair was just like always, soft lavender eyes just as girly as ever.

Alfred shook off both hands and immediately threw his arms around his brother, lifting him right off his feet and twirling him a good eight times before setting him down just to squeeze him tight. He could hear the crunch of bones as he put too much strength in it and immediately let go, worry etching across the happiness that had been there.

"Don't worry, Al. I'm not human so you didn't kill me." Mathew reassured lightly, wincing as he used his hand to straighten the bone his brother had broken in the opposite arm. Luckily vampires healed within moments, so it was only a momentary pain. "You were always bad about knowing your own strength. I'm a little afraid to know what you've been up to with your new body."

"Oh god, Mattie, I've missed you so damn much!" Alfred threw his arms around him again, careful not to hug too tight, and buried his face in against his vampire brother's neck. He nuzzled him almost desperately, the emotions of earlier making him breath quick and hot against the cool skin. "Everything's just so confusing and fucked up now!"

"Always so needy." Mathew wrapped his arms around Alfred in return, soothing him lightly, stroking his broad back patiently. He nuzzled his brother in return, humming a happy tune they'd used to sing as children, smiling against the furnace of Alfred's skin. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you since this all happened. I wanted to find you but you'd practically disappeared, then Francis told me you'd gotten involved with Ivan and we started asking around for you specifically."

"Mattie...what do you know about werewolves?" Alfred asked against the bone of his brother's collar, blue eyes rolling up to look at him. He felt Mathew sigh against him and squeeze his arms reassuringly, still petting him softly.

"I know everything already, Alfred. Francis told me and I...I've seen some of it." Mathew swallowed delicately, the muscles of his throat moving beneath Alfred's lips. He held onto his brother tighter. "But, what Ivan does...I don't agree with some of it, but Al...he provides the wolves with enough food to live a happy life without killing anyone. The other things on the side are just to protect us from being discovered. I...I know it's hard for you to understand, but...but please, don't try to deny it. Please don't hurt yourself like that."

Mathew's arms tightened again and Alfred could feel him swallowing, smell salt-water beginning to fall from his eyes. His brothers distress made Alfred's earlier emotions bottle up, pushing them down and out of the way so that he could have a clear head to sooth Mattie.

"Don't worry, Mattie. I...I've already...had some. At Ivan's place." Alfred didn't mention that he hadn't _known_ at the time what he was eating. He wasn't going to mention that he'd only _just_ learned about that all, too. His brother thought he was upset after months of knowing and he'd be heartbroken if he found out just how hurt and confused the wolf actually was.

"R-really?" Mathew pulled back from Alfred just enough to rest their foreheads together, lifting a hand to place on the back of Alfred's neck. His watery eyes checked his brother's gaze, seeing not a hint of madness or hunger. He broke out into a smile that made Alfred's chest warm. "That's so good, Al. I'd just heard that you were trying to live off of strictly animals, that you'd had some blackouts and then you were hanging around Ivan, and you know what he does to rogues, and then we saw you running so _fast_ like you were...out of control."

"No, no, I'm fine Mattie, really." Alfred cradled his brother's head and closed his eyes, exhaling hard. His brother was always worrying over him, even when he didn't need to be. Although, given the situation he was in, maybe it wasn't so misplaced this time... "I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just that I found out just the kind of wolf Arthur is today."

"Oh, mon dieu, the brute came clean?" Francis finally interjected into the small reunion, elegant brows furrowing at the prospect of learning something so devastating. Both brother's looked to him, Alfred with slight confusion and hurt but also resentment for Francis knowing something like that when he'd only learned it hours ago, while Mathew just seemed upset over his brother's pain.

"Yeah...yeah, he did. I couldn't stand being around him anymore so I just...left." Alfred confessed, finally pulling away from his brother though he didn't really want to. He'd finally found him (been found but who really cared about those little details) and he wanted to chain himself to his brother for at least the next week.

"Does Ivan know where you are?" Francis asked lightly, seeing the way Alfred's face clouded over with warring emotions. He sighed softly, eyelashes fluttering. Oh, l'amour! What beautiful havoc it reaped on those susceptible to its lovely lullaby. "Come. We were just about to go back to our home. You may join us if you would like."

"Like hell I'd leave Mattie after just getting him back." Alfred reached down and twined his fingers with his brothers, squeezing butterfly soft (which was bone-breaking for a human and a little uncomfortable for the vampire), daring the French vampire to do anything about it. Francis only smiled at the wolf's so predictable possessiveness. All werewolves had a problem sharing and it didn't matter if it was people or things.

"Well then, let us be off!" He turned from the two pretty blonds and strode away, knowing that Mathew would get his brother to follow along or at the least lead him home eventually. He trusted his little fledgling more than he trusted some of the more seasoned vampires he knew.

Once they got home he would make a few phone calls, tell a few key people what was going on. Hopefully Alfred would not tear his head off when Ivan showed up in a few hours seeking him out.

It was always such a bother getting someone else to place the head and neck together again so he could heal.

**xXx**

About 1k shorter than the last two chapters but honestly, you guys learned so much already in this chapter I feel continuing on would be overload. By the way, I dare you all to go back and re-read every chapter to catch all the hints about a werewolf's diet. Yeah, I went there.

Peter as an imp was inspired because I wanted Arthur to be a warlock/wizard/thingy pre-monster, and I read somewhere that imps were familiars to warlocks or whatever and couldn't help it. Such a small part but I hope you enjoyed him~

As always, please review if you enjoyed it and tell me your favorite parts! :3


	7. Sick Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

Alfred held onto his brother's hand all the way up to the apartment Matthew shared with the French vampire, Francis. He only let go when his brother softly reminded him that he'd need his hand free to take his jacket off, and even then it was hard to do it. Now that he had his beloved little bro back he just didn't want to let him out of his sights. Ever.

"Alfred, are you...hungry?" Matthew asked softly, tentative about broaching the subject despite what his brother had told him earlier. He didn't trust Alfred, with his ever-present hero complex, to tell him the truth about that. He could tell Alfred was upset, too. But if what he'd said was true, about just finding out that the wolf he'd been living with was the one that killed their parents, then of course he'd be upset. There were just too many variables to understand what was going on in the blond wolf's head.

"Ah...naw, I'm good." Alfred paused, swallowing in a way the old Mattie wouldn't have noticed. He'd been perceptive as a human, but as a vampire, the way Alfred's neck pulsed, veins moving beneath the skin, so close, so warm, if he concentrated he could probably detect the beat...

"If you say so." Matthew looked away, moving towards the living room that was hardly ever used. Francis stayed out looking for sex and blood for most of his night and Matthew spent it much the same, except instead of sex it was Alfred. His brother had virtually disappeared once Arthur got a hold of him. No one Matthew asked, werewolf or vampire alike, knew of a blond pup roaming the streets.

It was only when Ivan got a hold of him that he'd figured out where he was, and that was only because a nice (if very timid) werewolf named Toris had come forward mentioning him. From then on Matthew had been nothing but terrified for his brother, lurking as close to Ivan's establishments as he dared, feeling like a little sparrow trying to patrol an eagle's domain discreetly. None of them had proved useful though.

"Hey, Mattie, where do you guys sleep?" Alfred asked to break the silence, not liking how his brother seemed upset by something, seeing the way Matthew's legs were flexing like he wanted to pace but kept stopping himself. His wonderful, silly twin had always done that when he was stressed and the reminder was bitter sweet, bringing back memories from when he was human but also comforting him that it was still his beloved Mattie, even if he came equipped with fangs now.

"Oh, there's a room with no windows that we have some beds set up for." Matthew turned back to his brother and smiled sheepishly, tilting his chin down a little and letting the long strand of hair flutter forward. His lavender eyes hooded, shrugging a shoulder. "At first we shared a bed, but then, ah...at my insistence, Francis bought another one for me. But they're still next to each other."

"Did he do something to you?" Alfred growled, blue eyes flashing a startling violet and honing in on the French bastard that was puttering around in the kitchen. The vampire was either eavesdropping or Alfred's gaze was just that intense because as soon as the wolf's muscles so much as tensed to begin walking that way, the older man looked up and shook his head, lifting his hands up defensively.

"Oh, non non non! I did no such thing to your precious brother!" Francis smiled charmingly, the affect lost on Alfred. The vampire tried for a beguiling coo next, offering up a glass of water. "I can assure you, I merely offered him sanctuary! I kept him safe from others who might have corrupted him. Are you thirsty?"

"No." Alfred continued to stare him down, eyes narrowed and lips beginning to twitch apart, wanting to bare his teeth and snarl at the vampire that was so clearly lying through his fangs. He flinched when he felt a hand on him suddenly, looking over his shoulder to see Matthew behind him, looking worriedly at him and squeezing softly.

"Al, he didn't do anything you need to defend me over." The vampire spoke slow and clear, his voice like a balm to Alfred's frazzled nerves. He smiled lightly when his words seemed to have an immediate affect on his brother before he was suddenly swept up into another hug, a warm nose pushing into his neck while his own face was shoved right up against Alfred's strong pulse-point.

"Oh Mattie, I'm so glad I have you again! I missed you so much. I wanted to try finding you when I was with...him...but he told me that vampires' and werewolves' didn't get along, that our kind would kill each other, and I didn't really believe him but I had no idea how to find you! You'd just disappeared right out from under me!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, his heartbeat going faster in his excitement, rushing beneath his skin in a way that distracted Matthew from every word he'd spoken after that awkward pause and vague mentioning of Arthur.

His fangs were just beginning to come out, brushing against Alfred's throat softly, seconds from sinking in (and was that a _shiver_ he felt along his twin's skin?) when a hand suddenly worked its way into his collar and tugged him back. He blinked hazily at his brother, confusion on both of their flushed faces before Francis' voice broke in from behind Matthew.

"Ah, perhaps Mathieu is the one in need of a drink?" The Frenchman let go of Mathieu's shirt and lightly patted his back, restraining himself from the usual grope he would have allowed himself because the face Alfred was giving him was positively murderous. Vampires weren't traditionally as possessive as werewolves, but being so close to Mathieu, the fledgling _he'd _created, with the other predator staring at him like he'd kill if Francis laid another hand on the boy, well...it was starting to ruffle his impeccable feathers.

"O-oui..." Matthew shook his head lightly, as if he were disoriented and the motion would rattle his senses back into their proper places. He licked his lips a little, feeling suddenly ravenous (and cold and Alfred was _so warm_) but he knew he couldn't, shouldn't drink from his brother. It was too intimate and too informal and Francis said that wolf blood did funny things to a vampire. He'd just have to have some of those blood packets in the fridge...except Francis had gotten rid of them when Matthew had started 'drinking from the source' as the French vampire liked to call it...

"My apologies, we just got here but now we will have to leave you alone here." Francis began, smiling in a way that showed fang and didn't disguise how not-sorry he was. He would separate the two, leave Alfred somewhere safe and talk to Mathieu about his near-slip. The vampire still had to learn some control and with an affectionate little morsel of temptation grabbing him all the time he would need it more than ever now.

"What?" Alfred didn't bother blunting any of the aggression that poured into his stance, taking rapid steps up to Francis and glaring at him. He wasn't towering like Ivan (he wanted him here, he needed him, he missed him, where was he, those fangs against his neck...) but his narrowed violet eyes were enough to make the older man's eyes widen and backpedal. "You're _not_ taking him away from me! If Mattie leaves, I leave. If he's here, I'll be here. _You_ _can't have him_."

"Al..." Matthew was alarmed to see the wolf so high in Alfred's body, the metaphysical strength of his brother staggering. The goofy football player that wore glasses and had to balance practice with his science club activities was suddenly a very dangerous animal, with sharp teeth and claws and a luminescent gaze that reflected the light like a cat's. It was strange and a little scary but it was still his _brother _beneath those blood-letting and death-dealing abilities. "Calm down. We'll go out together, okay? I'll eat a little, then we'll head back here and sleep and tomorrow we'll figure out what to do, okay?"

"Mattie..." Alfred's eyes settled back to blue, blinking as if to adjust to the color change though Matthew was sure the werewolf couldn't even feel it. His brother smiled then, smaller than his usual big grin but still the same old Alfred. It both unnerved and relaxed the young vampire. "Alright, that'll work. Let's go."

A cutting look was sent towards Francis, a lip curling up in a fanged sneer.

"_He's_ not coming with us though." Alfred stated it, reaching down for Matthew's hand again. He laced their fingers together and squeezed, snapping a bone or two on accident but quickly smoothing them back into place with a thumb and letting Mattie's body heal itself. He gentled his touch after that and very softly pulled his brother towards the door, going around Francis like an animal circling another, never giving him his back before they were back at the entrance.

"Mathieu, be careful." Francis called, knowing not to get between a werewolf and what they considered to be their property. It was suicide and would upset Mathieu greatly. Instead he just sighed, hoping that the two didn't get into any trouble. He'd lost a fledgling or two by letting them out alone prematurely, trusting them to have gained enough control. Mathieu of course was already exploring the city on his own, but by adding Alfred into the mix...he just didn't feel like it was a good idea. "Remember, wolf is not edible!"

"Oui, _I know_." Mathieu called back in French just as Alfred finished pulling him through the door and slamming it shut. Francis sniffed at the aggressive and rude action, his stomach feeling tight and uncomfortable with worry. Just because he'd lost fledglings before didn't mean he wanted to lose yet another. He had a feeling that even if Mathieu and Alfred did make it back safely, he was still going to lose his polite little baby vampire.

Unless Ivan felt threatened enough to not allow Alfred near him again...

Speaking of, he should use this opportunity to call the vampire unhindered. He'd been contemplating how to catch a moment alone from both twin's to do such a thing and although he didn't like the way he'd gotten it, he shouldn't waste such an opening.

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through, looking for the one marked '_Neige' _since he gave everyone a nickname in French and 'snow' was as good as any, if a little bit on the simple side. He did it for security purposes. He didn't want any human scrolling through his phone and seeing a name like 'Ivan Braginski' listed in there.

"Ah, bonjour! It is moi, Francis! I have something important to tell you regarding your little wolf-pup..."

**xXx**

"I'm sorry I keep hurting you." Alfred murmured once they were out of the apartment building, wanting to squeeze his brother's fingers again but resisting. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't hurt Arthur or Ivan the way he kept hurting Mattie. Was his brother just especially breakable?

"It's fine, Al. I heal fast enough it doesn't matter. Just be careful about your strength." Matthew smiled at his brother and squeezed where Alfred couldn't, having felt the twitch of longing in those powerful digits caging his own. "When I'm stronger it won't happen as often. Vampires take longer to get powerful, probably because of how easily we can be created and I've only been like this for a few months now."

"Oh, really? When I woke up I was this strong. I kept accidentally destroying things and pissing Arthur off..." Alfred dropped his head down, smiling bitterly. Every mention of the older wolf made him bitter, but he'd just have to get used to it. Arthur had shaped him into the basis of what he was now, taking him from his old life and raising him up to this point, but he wasn't going back. He was going to be his own person now and he'd live his own life, with Mattie and maybe Ivan, too.

He still wasn't sure what to think about the whole mess with Ivan. He was undeniably attracted to him, even now he wished the man were here, but he couldn't just ignore everything the vampire stood for, everything he did. He killed people, he kept the preternatural creatures safe, he lied to humans and fed their dearly departed to the masses, he kept the city under control, he staged violence to keep the eyes off the preternatural community, he fucked Alfred so hard even his wolf body was limping for hours after.

That last thought made him shiver minutely, flushing darkly when Mattie's eyes turned to him, wide and slightly startled. Vampires could smell really good, right? Did his brother smell the way thoughts of Ivan affected him? Oh god, please no, he didn't want his brother knowing every time he got the least bit horny, please anything but that, what would he do if-

"Al, your hearts racing. Is something the matter?" Matthew unconsciously walked closer and Alfred unconsciously moved his arm, letting him in as close as he wanted so that they ended up pressed together, Matthew's fangs beginning to show and Alfred's blush traveling up to his ears.

"No, nothing. Just...thinking, is all." Alfred broke eye contact by tipping his head back a little, inadvertently exposing more of his throat to the hungry vampire. He felt Mattie lean in close and let go of his brother's hand, wrapping an arm around the vampire's shoulders and still not noticing the sort of danger he was in as hot breath tickled his skin and made him remember why his low-belly was tingling in the first place. "So, Mattie! How do you vampires get your daily dose, huh? Wouldn't _someone_ notice eventually?"

"Oh..." Matthew, brought back to the present, shut his mouth with a soft click (that made Alfred shiver again for some reason and his pulse went up another notch that almost distracted Matthew). He shut his eyes and buried his face against his brother's neck, not the smartest of moves but it was something he'd done all his life when he wanted to forget what he was thinking about and shut out the world. His brother was always there for him, comforting and strong, a big warm teddy bear for Matthew to cling to in the dark of the night when his stuffed polar bear just wouldn't do.

"Mattie?" Alfred turned back to his brother with a note of alarm (pulse jumping exquisitely), recognizing the gesture for what it was. He put his chin on top of his brother's head and hummed softly, rubbing his shoulder as gently as he could. "Mattie, what's wrong? Are you not hungry anymore? We can go back, I wouldn't mind."

"No. I need to drink." Oh god did he need to drink and if Al didn't stop smelling so damn delicious he might just slip up and do something terrible. He very deliberately pulled his face away, disentangling from his brother, ignoring the ghost of a hurt expression and the way the arm around him flexed like Alfred wanted to pull him back and never let go. He sighed, shaking his head. He had to concentrate. "I'm just...too hungry. You know, when you get distracted easily thinking about...food."

"Oh, yeah, I totally know about that! I sometimes break chairs when I get too hungry, or punch holes in walls or windows or things like that, but since I've started uh...eating at Ivan's...I don't do that nearly as much!" Alfred smiled hugely and waved the hand that had been on Mattie, needing to do something with it now that it wasn't occupied. His blue eyes sparkled, teeth bright in the night and his heartbeat was slowing down, thankfully.

"That's good." Matthew nodded, his own hunger receding a little with the distance between them. He smiled softly and led his brother towards a club. They weren't really dressed for it, but it was run by vampires and there was a sort of thrall placed over it that made the human's easy to seduce. Most vampires only used it for a quick, easy meal, since it wasn't very fun to drink from someone who was basically under the influence.

Once inside he made quick work of finding a good candidate, a pretty young woman with short blond hair and green eyes who was drinking at a table close to the dance floor. In her hair was a green ribbon, the bow at her nape and showing beneath her ears, matching her eyes nicely.

That was as much detail as he could take in with Alfred close by, watching them, his aura almost pulling the girl away from his less than mesmerizing personality. In fact if Alfred had been trying to steal her away he would have gotten her in a second, but his unconscious charisma was still a force to be reckoned with.

Eventually though he was able to convince the young girl to leave her prime location near the dance floor with him and head out and into the alley behind the place. It was cliché and dirty and Francis would have frowned severely at him, but he needed to do this quick to take the edge off or he'd go insane with his brother around.

He very gently brushed her hair and her ribbon aside, uncomfortablely aware that his brother had followed and was watching his every move. Leaning in, he allowed the full force of his vampire powers hit her, utilizing absolutely no finesse and instead just obliterating any and all objections from the girl. She went slack and he felt like a pervert taking a drugged up doll of a person but he had to remind himself that it was for survival, he wasn't really raping her, and she would be totally unaffected by this the next morning.

Matthew took a deep breath and leaned in, finding it so much harder to press his face against her neck and beneath her chin than he had when he'd done the same to Alfred. She seemed colder than his brother, too, her heart rate slow and sedate as a little stream where the werewolf's had been rushing like a river about to burst its banks. He shook his head and rolled his lips back, pushing the points of his fangs in without waiting, needing to get this done and over with already.

He tasted the blood and swallowed, taking rapid and shallow pulls from the girl, feeling no response from her whatsoever. It felt so wrong. He couldn't do this. She was the worst he'd ever drunk from. He'd gone too fast. Normally he at least tried to find someone who was willing, didn't use as much of his power, could feel an excited pulse beneath his lips, something.

"Mattie." Alfred's voice came to him just as he was pulling out and cleaning up hurriedly, feeling the strong thump of his brother's hand landing on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Alfred had narrowed his eyes at the both of them, lips pulled from his teeth again.

Wordlessly Matthew let the girl slide down the wall of the alley and slump down, arms draped at her sides and legs tangled up like a broken marionette. Her eyes were glassy and her ribbon somehow dirty, as if Matthew had soiled her, as if he'd used her and killed her and was leaving her body even though he knew she'd wake just a few minutes after he left and walk back into the club where she would be picked up by the other vampires and taken care of from there. All neat and tidy. He had nothing to worry about, really. She would be fine. He would be fine. He had her blood (sitting cold and thick in his belly like congealed and icy pudding) and he had to get home, now, before-

"Mattie, look at me." Alfred placed a hand on his brother's cheek and forced his head to face this way, smiling softly but firmly. His blue eyes were sparking, able to see how upset his brother was and consequently able to calm his raging possessiveness and aggression. He wanted nothing more than to rip that little human apart for having Mattie's teeth inside her body, the little slut, but that wasn't the right thing to do, at all. No matter how good it would feel at the time.

"Al..." Matthew shut his eyes and shuddered when Alfred moved his thumb over, brushing the girl's blood off his lip before he could lick it off. He felt the hand move to the back of his neck, pulling him close and then his face was in against Alfred's neck again, feeling the tidal flow of a pulse right against his lips that still thrummed a little from the lingering warmth of the wolf's touch. He parted his lips and brushed his fangs against the other, eyes opening to slits of lavender, hands coming behind his brother to clutch at his clothing. "Al, I can't..."

"You can. I want you to." Alfred murmured, nuzzling the hair of his brother, blowing playfully against the long curling single hair. He pushed Mattie's head harder against him and tried not to think about how wonderful it felt to feel teeth breaking skin, or fingers pushing into his mouth or a cock entering into his body, so many different forms of penetration and they all made him _ache_.

"...Okay." Matthew couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to, not with Alfred pressing him right up against the heavily beating skin above his veins. He sank his fangs into the tanned skin, identical moans leaving both twins as the blood began to pour out and into his mouth. It tasted bitter and disgusting and hot, unlike the sweet blood of the girl but he kept drinking regardless because it _burned_ with _life_ and was making his head swim already.

He pulled away abruptly, panting hard, forgetting to seal the wound but it didn't matter because Alfred was a wolf now and he could _heal_ he wouldn't _break_ like those little humans he kept killing while he learned control. He spun away and staggered, the blood in his belly stabbing at him, spikes of heat making him flush and sweat, the painful fire spreading into his veins and making his body throb.

"Mattie!" Alfred rushed forward and caught his brother, his hazy pleasure vanishing when he saw just how Mattie was taking the blood. The vampire was sweating heavily and beginning to mumble, hands making jerky motions and eyes getting feverish. He panicked, not having expected anything bad to happen (Ivan hadn't done _this_) despite the many warnings from every vampire he had known thus far.

"Alfred..." Matthew coughed, softly at first but then harder, eventually doubling up and vomiting blood all over his pants. Alfred couldn't do anything but rub his back and hold his single long hair out of the way, gripping Mattie by the upper arm when the vampire made to stumble away and out of the alley.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't think it'd be like this!" Alfred pulled his brother away from the entrance to the alley, trying to think. He didn't know where Ivan was and he didn't want to let Matthew wander around the streets like this, he just needed some time, maybe if he waited for the blood to get out of his system all would be right as rain?

Watching Matthew shake his head and lean against him, moaning in pain and shaking like a leaf, he somehow doubted that.

"Hey, what are you doing, trying to get my club shut down by that damn Russian?" A harsh, accented voice cut through his musings. Alfred turned away from Mattie (just for a second) and looked to see who was talking, ready to snarl and attack if need be.

The other person only snorted at him, red eyes narrowed and taking in all of the mess they'd made in the alley. His white hair gleamed in the moonlight and his skin looked like it was made of alabaster, but Alfred could hardly care about that since the vampire was walking towards them and that meant coming towards Mattie who was in no condition to defend himself.

"Stay back!" Alfred barked aggressively, stepping in front of his brother and keeping a tight grip on the tiny, sweaty wrist. Hopefully he wouldn't slip up and accidentally break it, but he could hardly care about that since he needed to keep the weird vampire away from them.

"Calm down man, the awesome me isn't going to do anything to you. I'm supposed to help you, actually, but if you want to go off and fuck up someone else's club, be my guest. Just not mine, you got that?" The albino man crossed his arms and gave Alfred a look, waiting. When Mattie shuddered hard and spat up blood again, slumping against Alfred's back and making a pained noise before muttering something bizarre about pancakes and blood-syrup (Ivan did say it made them hallucinate, right? Oh god what had he done) the werewolf finally gave in and dropped his chin, conceding to letting the man closer.

"There now, not so hard." The man stepped forward and then past Alfred, picking up the girl that had missed everything, still lost in whatever trance Matthew had placed her in. He tsked as he looked into her green eyes, seeing the way she flopped around like a meat puppet. "Too strong. You guys are such newbs."

"Shut up!" Alfred snapped, bristling at the insult. Just because they were still learning the rules to being what they were didn't mean they were that bad. Even if Mattie was starting to sing a lullaby about puppies and polar bears dancing together in Hawaii. It would have been more funny if he didn't have to keep pausing to hack up blood. "Just...help me take care of him, okay?"

"I will, don't worry. Just come inside with me and I'll give you guys a private room to stay in until tomorrow night. It's too close to sunrise to let you two go off on your own." The man rolled his eyes and walked towards the back entrance. Alfred followed behind after a moment, pulling Matthew along with him and ignoring the way he was beginning to shiver and complain about the heat.

The man took care of the girl first, showing her to some other vampire (Alfred hadn't noticed them all the first time in, but they were _everywhere_) and whispering something to the little Asian man that had him nodding and walking off. Alfred took the time to search for an employee name tag but found none. There weren't name tags on any of them...Oh well, those dull black eyes were really noticeable so he was sure he'd recognize the man if he ever saw him again.

"Kiku will take care of her." The white haired vampire came back to them and waved for them to follow him. Alfred tucked the name away in the back of his mind, trying to remember where he'd seen him and knowing he was going to remember it at some random point hours, possibly days or weeks or months from now. Speaking of names...

"What's your name? I can't keep calling you 'guy' in my head..." Alfred held onto his brother tightly when the vampire leaned over and threw up again, distracted from the question as soon as he'd asked it, reminded of the fact that it wasn't just his brother getting high and acting stupid, he was actually in pain, in pain from drinking Alfred's _blood_.

"Gilbert." Said man opened a door and waved them inside, leaving it open as he leaned against the door frame and shook his head at them. "Don't let him drink from you next time, no matter how much he talks about how warm you are or some bullshit. Werewolf blood always seems really good, right before it hits your stomach."

"I...I know that, now..." Alfred settled Mattie in a chair, not caring about the bloody clothing but not wanting the vampire to puke all over the bed. He stayed by his brother's side and rubbed his back, trying to be comforting while he swallowed lightly, looking up to Gilbert. "Thanks for giving us this room. I was starting to freak out when he first got sick..."

"It's part of my job." Gilbert shrugged a shoulder and straightened, knowing he'd have to make some a call to his brother to tell him what had happened. He gripped the doorknob and backed out of the room, speaking one last time before shutting the door after himself. "You can stay here for free, no problem. There no window in there so don't worry about sunlight and the door locks from both sides, if you want some privacy or if you go crazy."

Alfred looked at the closed door for a moment, taking that in. He stood up and went over, locking it decisively and turning back to his poor Mattie. The vampire was shivering and groaning, clutching to himself but no longer coughing or puking up blood. Alfred took that as a good sign.

"Come on Mattie. It should be pretty close to sun up." The wolf moved up to his brother, urging Mattie to his feet and towards the bed. He laid them both out on top of the covers and on their sides, Mattie's back to his chest while he wrapped his arms protectively around him. He buried his nose against the nape of his neck and held him close, arms flexing whenever Mattie would thrash, sometimes in defense against a crow and sometimes to attack the spiders. He felt so guilty and sick for what he'd done, recalling what Francis had told them before they left and feeling even worse. "It'll get better, Mattie, just...just wait. You'll get over this, no problem."

He held onto his sometimes struggling sometimes docile brother until the sun rose up, forcing him to die in Alfred's arms and leaving the wolf to wait until the point where the corpse that was his brother woke up at sunset.

Mattie smelled like a human during the day...

Alfred ignored the way his stomach rumbled and shut his eyes, just willing the hours to tick by.

**xXx**

"You let them leave?" Ivan growled, violet eyes narrowed and intent upon the French vampire. He was towering over the younger creature, fangs bared and displeasure oozing from him in a wave that had the others knees going weak. He'd been told Alfred was _here_ and now he _wasn't_ and Ivan was willing to kill something if he didn't get his hands on _his _wolf any time soon.

"Oui, I did not think anything would happen! Mathieu was hungry and your wolf kept threatening me if I got near him!" Francis tried explaining again, knowing it was futile. Ivan could be as aggressive and possessive as the worst of werewolves and there simply wasn't any getting around that.

He felt a strong grip at his throat suddenly, his body being lifted off the ground and uncomfortable pressure placed along the muscles of his neck. If he'd been human he would have been choking, but luckily he didn't have to breath and so only suffered the physical pain of having all his weight pulling on the pressure at his delicate skin.

"If anything has happened to Alfred, _you will pay for it_." Ivan promised, feeling the way the sun was beginning to set already. He'd known he wouldn't have a lot of time with the wolf, he'd heard about where he was only so long ago, but now there was no possible way to catch him.

Ever since the wolf had left his house he'd felt a heavy emotion in his chest and a twisting in his stomach, something he was wholly unused to. He needed the blond to be back, in his arms and in his possession, to be watched over and kept safe. He obviously couldn't handle himself outside and Ivan didn't want him to ever be apart from him ever again.

Just as his anger was about to force him to throw Francis across the room and into a wall his phone went off, cutting across his anger and making him drop the other vampire. He whipped his phone out and pressed it to his ear with a snarl, breathing the word out with pure menace and shots of malice.

"_What?_" The one who had called him seemed to pause, before clearing his throat. Just from that sound Ivan knew it was Ludwig.

"Ah, Mr. Braginski, I have some news for you." Ludwig began. At Ivan's impatient noise he hastened on, clearing his throat again before hitting his stride, always good at delivering briefs to his superiors. "It's about the bond you made with the wolf. I've had Yao looking into it, since he's one of the only dragon's that actually pays attention to what other creatures are up to. He says that by you giving him your heart while he was in a blood-rage you formed a sort of link between the two of you. The human blood in your heart allowed the vampire cells in your flesh to merge with his werewolf cells, to an extent. According to Yao you both should be able to feel each others physical and emotional responses, as if it were your own, if you aren't shielding."

"I see." So, Alfred could feel it whenever Ivan was aroused, or angry? That would explain so much about their sex up to this point. He was sure Alfred had no idea how to shield so he must be feeling everything. Poor, confused boy. Ivan shielded all the time, but maybe if Alfred's emotions were strong enough...was that why he was feeling so strange? Was Alfred this conflicted and upset? "Go on."

"If what Yao says is correct, then Alfred's influence over you will increase if you drink his blood, and if you let him consume more of your body it will work in reverse. The link can fade away if you don't keep renewing it, but once a month should be enough, and if you ever..." Ludwig paused and Ivan waited, intrigued enough to wait though only for so long. Ludwig continued before Ivan reached his limit. "This is what Yao wrote down, verbatim; If you were to let him consume everything vital, leaving your body nothing but a shell of muscle and bone, the link would be permanent and the wolf would live forever at your side."

_His forever_.

"Good work, Ludwig." Ivan purred into the phone, ending the call. He didn't need to report the blond wolf missing. If he was with his brother and this is where his brother lived, then they would return, eventually. If anything happened, it would reach his ears. All he had to do was sit and wait.

"Show me to your sleeping quarters." Ivan demanded. The sun was so close to setting he felt like his bones were becoming lead. He eyed the French vampire balefully, still not pleased that he had allowed Alfred out of his clutches. "You will be sleeping in the closet."

"Ah...oui..."

**xXx**

I'd like to ask you all a very serious question regarding this story. Please take the time to _think_ about it before responding as I'd like a answer you actually considered the pros and cons to, rather than a knee-jerk response.

When I first began this story, I originally intended for it to become an Ivan/Alfred/Matthew. Ivan and Alfred are both violent forces that clash beautifully but would likely eventually go to far and reach a point that is impossible or very hard to come back from (Cold War) but with Matthew in the mix, he could be a calming force, soothing both Alfred's aggression and Ivan's occasional instability. Currently it would be very easy to make Alfred and Matthew a couple and Ivan and Alfred already are and some of you may be wondering 'what about Ivan and Matthew who've never even met?', but trust me, if I run with the original plan it would be a functional relationship all around. There's still more chapters to develop this idea.

But, I know that some of my viewers might not like that. It _is _incest in this world as they are established brothers, even if they are currently different species of humanoid preternatural creature (which would be beastiality I think but let's ignore that). I don't want to squick anyone away from this story and truthfully, Ivan and Alfred have gotten along so well so far (better than I'd thought going in, those bastards) that I could probably swing a believable ending for them being together without Matthew as a buffer. Sorry if you consider that a spoiler or something, btw.

Basically I'm at a crossroads. I could take this story in either direction fairly easily, but if I commit myself to one way, there's basically no going back for the other. I'm going to have to start building up Matthew and Alfred's attraction in the following chapters, or building up their brotherly love. That shit doesn't happen overnight, I've gotta insert moments and phrases to lead the story where I want it to go, so decisions like this should really have been made forever ago. I apologize for taking so long to finally broach it, but I was so back and forth on it, then it was just so easy to make them be so loveable to each other in this chapter that it renewed my urge to go with the Ivan/Alfred/Matthew concept.

So I ask you, readers, what your opinion is. Again, please take your time before responding. If your only reason is 'ew incest' or 'yes twincest' then, well..it is your opinion but it won't exactly help me with my choice xD

Pushing that all aside, I hope you all genuinely enjoyed this chapter and thank you for following this far :) Review if you liked it and have a good day!


	8. Untangling Knots

Sorry it took so long. You can't imagine the inner debate I went through for this story. I've decided to keep it Ivan/Alfred but will probably write an alternative one-shot or two in which Ivan/Alfred/Matthew occurs. Please enjoy this update in the meantime~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

"Mattie...are you..." Alfred hooded his eyes and looked down, guilt radiating from him in both posture and the tangible air around him, filling up the room they'd been given by the other vampire the night before. It made the wolf's brother frown fondly. So protective...

"Al, I'm fine. Your blood has already worked through my system. Sleeping through the day heals us." Matthew sat down on the bed beside his sibling, choosing to lean over and rest his head upon the werewolf's shoulder. Alfred had gotten more muscled since transcending from human to wolf; where he'd been a fairly strong teenager, someone who could easily get on the football team in high school, now he could probably tear the goalpost out of the ground and throw it like a javelin.

"I know but I'm still sorry. I should have listened. Everyone's told me before that vampires can't feed from werewolves. But I...I guess I thought I was special or something, because Ivan can drink my blood no problem." blue eyes wouldn't meet lavender but Alfred didn't pull away from the slight weight of his vampire sibling, either. His voice dropped, depressed, guilty and sulky all at once. "Ivan's probably the special one. He must be strong enough to handle wolf blood."

"Alfie, please." Matthew slid an arm around tensed and powerful shoulders, turning his head to give a kiss where he'd been leaning. He smiled when a strong arm found itself around his waist, nuzzling his brother lovingly and encouragingly.

His brother had always been a very hands-on sort of person, even before their forced separation. The fact that they were all they had left as well made it very hard to not hug his brother close and let the wolf's strength shield him. The only problem, and truthfully the only reason he didn't, was because if he let himself in past that circle of protectiveness for too long he'd be tempted to bite.

"I missed you so much, Mattie. I thought I'd never see you again, sometimes. And it hurt so much." Alfred's voice was quiet and soft, eyes still lowered and his emotions broadcast as easily as if he weren't actually voicing them. It made Matthew kiss him again and squeeze the arm around broad shoulders, closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of his twin's breathing, words, and heartbeat. He recognized the quality of what was going on between them; Alfred was deeply confused about himself at the moment and in the security of his twin's presence, it was time to unravel the knots inside his head and heart.

"I didn't give up, not really. But it was hard enough trying to get a handle on what I was now. Arthur..." Alfred's subdued voice grew cold, not matching with the heat in his body that Matthew was basking in. The vampire pressed up against the wolf, holding him close and tight, wishing he had his own warmth to give in return. The only way he could was through feeding and they'd already learned how disastrous that was.

He'd just have to give as much comfort as he could while his brother talked, letting the incredibly verbal twin work his way through his emotions through speech. Most males were adverse to 'talking about feelings' but Alfred, always a chatterbox, needed to talk to understand his own emotions. Not be talked at, either, because if Matthew tried saying too much he could derail or discourage this fragile moment of honesty.

"I thought Arthur was teaching me how to be a wolf, back then. He taught me how to survive in the wild, setting snares or hunting, as a human or a wolf. I figured I'd need to eat meat, you know, I was a wolf, duh. I had no idea that I'd need...people." Alfred shivered at the word and the vast assortment of connotations attached to it. His arm around his brother tightened, a hand rubbing at a hip, needing the reassurance of touch. His twin let him, wordlessly encouraging him to continue. "I guess I can't blame him for not teaching me how to hunt people. Or to pick off dead people or...whatever. But he'd the one who killed our parents. He stalked me for years and then he snapped and it's my fault mom and dad are dead now."

"It's not." Matthew murmured, nipping his brother's shoulder reproachfully. The urge to sink his fangs in was strong, but overshadowed by _his_ need to protect, sensing that for once Alfred was the one in need of it. Not that Matthew _needed_ protecting all the times Alfred thought he did, but still. "You didn't know he was doing that. You had no control."

"But if I wasn't around, none of it would have happened." Alfred insisted, his hand going slack on his brother's hip. Matthew frowned and reached down, covering it with his own before his twin could even begin to pull back.

"If you weren't around, Alfie, it wouldn't have been the same." Matthew squeezed the hand he held captive, pretty sure his brother was the stronger of the two but not caring. He deeply wanted to shush him when he heard the subtle inhale before speech, felt the gentle expansion of his brother's chest as he prepared to talk and more than likely confess to more stupidity masked as guilt. But if he did that then his brother would be discouraged, distracted, and his moment of illumination would pass, making the next come harder and be even more difficult to navigate through.

"It wouldn't be the same, you're right. Because our parents would still be alive, and you would be a normal high schooler instead of a blood sucking freak and I wouldn't have to eat people just to stay sane." Alfred's voice was heavy and bitter, his hand staying put only because of his brother's resting on top. He could feel the vampire shake his head, Matthew's hair shifting with the motion.

"How would you have not been around, Alfie? Are you wishing you'd died as a kid? Or run away?" Matthew tightened his hold on his twin and shook his head again, firmly. "I'm sad about what happened, but I'll never wish you'd not been in my life, Alfred. Never."

"I...I don't..." Alfred turned and pressed his forehead against Matthew's, his eyes closed and expression deeply hurt. He clung onto his brother, shoulders shaking while he fought back the urge to cry. "I know I couldn't have done anything differently. I know. But I still regret what happened."

"I regret it too. But it wasn't your fault." Matthew reassured, lifting his arm off of his brother's shoulders and burying a hand into soft flaxen hair. He closed his own eyes and felt a smile curl his his lips, however sad. "I'll never regret being your brother, Al."

"Thanks, Mattie." Alfred's blue eyes opened to slits, only opening enough to catch his brother's sincere expression. He smiled as well and relaxed, tension seeping out of him while something painful inside of himself unraveled, straightened out into a clear line of distress. He was still hurt over what had happened to him and his family, but with Mattie around and with this new understanding, he knew he'd get over it. Eventually.

After long moments of sitting in silence, both of the twin's taking comfort from the other and healing from their recent traumas, Matthew's hand slipped down from Alfred's hair to the nape of his neck, stroking a thumb across his hairline, waiting. Arthur wasn't the only source of confusion for his brother, the same way Mathew's new lifestyle didn't involve just finding a willing human and drinking from them.

"This whole eating people thing...I don't like it, Mattie. Of course I don't. But I think...if it comes from people who died of natural causes and...and I cook it and don't think about it and just...I don't know. Ivan's method...I could live with it." Alfred sounded unsure and a little lost as he spoke. He shouldn't be able to cope with something like that, right? There shouldn't be a logical method, he shouldn't be able to eat it without gagging.

But he could and that was wrong...wasn't it?

"That's good, Al. When I was first turned, I had a lot of problems drinking blood." Matthew soothed his brother softly, knowing that if he was going through anything like Mathew had, he was probably feeling disgusted with himself and guilty for how easy it was to feed when the hunger rose. Or when it didn't, but it was still that easy. "But I have to or I'll die. I do my best with what I've got and that's okay, Al. It's okay to do things you'd never have done as a human."

"Yeah. I know. It just seems so...I'm working on it. I am. It's the whole Ivan thing I'm worried about." Alfred's tone was a mix of emotions, all of them much warmer than how he sounded when he spoke about Arthur. Matthew had to smile at that, opening his eyes and meeting his brother's troubled gaze.

"Tell me about Ivan." the vampire encouraged softly, letting his voice and eyes coax the wolf into continuing. He didn't put any of his vampiric power behind it and he didn't have to. Their ties as brothers, as twins, was more than strong enough.

"He's a vampire, like you. He runs this entire city, apparently. He's the one who built it forever ago. Since vampires don't die." Alfred began, stating facts rather than getting into the more confusing opinions. "He's got this system where he takes dead bodies and distributes them to the werewolves, so that they can stay sane and live amongst humans. He's ruthless when it comes to enforcing rules, but it's only to keep order."

Matthew listened silently and patiently, already knowing most of what his brother was saying.

"Ivan is...very intense." Alfred's cheeks flushed, pulling away from his brother's touch and curling his shoulders in embarrassment. Matthew's lavender eyes narrowed, not liking how his twin retreated from him, before understanding dawned and he felt his own embarrassment. If he'd had enough blood, he would have blushed as well, but he'd thrown up most of what he'd had last night from the girl.

"You've slept with him?" he asked, just to clarify. From the way Alfred blushed even more and partially turned away from him, defensive, Matthew knew he was right. He wasn't sure how he personally felt about his brother sleeping with the ruler of the city, especially with all the rumors he'd heard about Ivan, but he knew that his twin was confused enough without him butting in. "Are you confused about Ivan himself, or about Ivan being a man?"

"Well...a little of both, I guess. At first. I've mostly gotten over the fact that I'm gay. For Ivan at least because I still don't look at other guys and...think those sorts of thoughts. But he did this thing where he fed me his heart while I was a wolf, Mattie. It made my wolf's hair and eye color change and it made this bond thiny between us. Do I actually like him, or is it just this bond?" Alfred looked so utterly confused as he spoke, Matthew couldn't do anything less than lean forward and give him a hug, rubbing circles into his back. He didn't speak, just giving him comfort where he so obviously needed it.

"He, Ivan, he says that the bond doesn't force me to like him. That all it does is make me trust him, like I've known him for a while instead of just meeting him. Everyone who talks about him seems really scared of him, but he's only ever treated me well. I mean, he did kind of not help me find you until I'd had sex with him, but it's not like I had money or anything to pay him if he'd wanted that, and he could have just killed me or told me to go away so...I should be more upset about being a whore like that, but I'm not, because I like Ivan. I...I think I would have wanted to sleep with him, even without the thought of finding you. I don't think I really mind this whole bond thing, if it really isn't controlling me. I'm not being mind controlled by it. So I still have my freedom, right? I still chose to be with Ivan." Alfred took a deep breath after working through all that, eyes slightly widening as a thought bloomed within him.

"I chose Ivan of my own free will."

"Are you going to stick to that?" Matthew asked lightly, still rubbing gentle circles into his back while he moved back enough to look him in the eye. His brother had that determined look about him, that look that showed that he'd picked his way through the Gordian knot of his emotions and thoughts. He smiled, knowing that even if he disapproved of Ivan and voiced it now, his brother wouldn't listen to him. He leaned in and pulled him into another hug, happy to feel the sure grip of the wolf's arms around him, his twin feeling confident again. Luckily not so confident as to squeeze and break a rib again. "I love you, Al. No matter who you end up being with. And we'll always be family, no matter what species we end up."

"Thanks Mattie. Again." Alfred pulled away and bounced to his feet, refreshed and determined to take on the day. Even though it was actually night. Still, he was taking it on and he was determined to win. "Let's head back to your place, we'll tell the French guy that everything's good and then we'll head out to find Ivan. I want you two to meet."

"You act like you're bringing a girl home." Matthew remarked through a laugh, standing up as well and smiling at his energetic werewolf of a twin. He was rewarded with a lopsided grin and an arm being slung over his shoulders.

"Well, you are my only family left and he's the closest thing I've had to a girlfriend since Arthur ate the last one." the wolf steered his brother over towards the door and out, beginning to chatter happily. He was feeling much better after feeling so awful over poisoning his brother with his blood and being so utterly lost on what to do with his life. He'd really missed having his twin around to talk to.

**xXx**

"Francis, we're back. Sorry we didn't come back yesterday, we had a small issue." Matthew called out when he entered the apartment, stepping in before Alfred because he had the key. His eyes widened when they landed on a huge man sitting in a padded chair in his living room, facing the entryway with an intent look and an aura of power and authority that made the young vampire think of royalty. He swallowed heavily and was going to warn his brother, maybe to run or something equally safe, but before he could speak a word the wolf was passed him and in the room anyway, immediately stealing the attention of the powerful creature waiting for him.

"Ivan!" Alfred trotted up and reached for the big man, pawing at his clothing as if he couldn't sense the danger in the air in the slightest. He wore a huge grin on his face, his heartbeat having picked up exponentially in his excitement, only climbing higher when the silver haired vampire slid onto his feet at his urging. The wolf's arms went around broad shoulders at the same time pale hands began to reach for him, the surprise registering in violet eyes for only a moment before Alfred was pulling him down and standing on tiptoe to lay a rough kiss on his lips.

Matthew jerked a little when the smell of his brother's blood lit the air, his lavender eyes glowing with abrupt hunger and anger, hands clenching to fists at the slight given to his twin. He stalked forward, suddenly not caring about the intimidating swell of energy surrounding the other vampire.

Just as the slighter twin was about to do something about the smell of wolfs blood, a new scent came up from both of the males that had him stopping in his tracks.

Arousal.

The vampire, Ivan, pulled away from the kiss with a satisfied sound, licking blood off his lips while giving Matthew a challenging look. The appraising and confident violet eyes made lavender narrow, but in respect to Alfred, he didn't say anything aggressive towards the older vampire.

"Ivan, don't be a dick to my brother." Alfred, usually terrible at reading the mood, was pretty adept at reading smugness and over-confidence, cockiness really. After all, it was emotions and expressions he was used to making himself. He smiled at his brother, letting go of Ivan and wiping the blood off his bitten lip with the back of his hand. "Ivan, this is Mattie. Mattie, this is Ivan. Obviously."

"Hello." Matthew greeted first, watching how the big vampire caught Alfred's wrist and lifted his hand, sensually licking the blood off. The wolf shivered and flushed, filling the room with palpable eagerness and a heavy blanket of arousal. It was enough to make Matthew uncomfortable, eyes glowing in hunger (not all of it for blood).

"Privyet." Ivan allowed Alfred to turn away from him and towards his brother, placing possessive hands onto nicely shaped hips. He was tall enough that he could have looked above Alfred's head and down onto the other vampire, but instead he chose to lean in enough to place a chin on the wolf's shoulder, violet eyes not leaving lavender. "You are the infamous brother."

"You're the infamous ruler of the city." Matthew countered, trying not to seem aggressive even though he really didn't like the way Ivan was all over his brother. After seeing the way Alfred and he kissed, smelling that blood (it tasted so good, even if it made him so sick) he wasn't feeling all too nice about this vampire anymore. Especially not with how utterly powerful he was in comparison to the rest of the household. How on earth was Alfred standing up to it?

"And I am the fabulous owner of this apartment!" Francis announced into the silence, stepping into the room with a flourish and a big smile. He was used to dealing with power; he wasn't exactly young, either. Even though he still looked it! "Why don't we all have a drink? Ah, you will find I have no food for you, _mon loup_, my apologies."

"No, thank you. I will be leaving with Alfred now." Ivan spoke up, turning his cutting gaze onto the French vampire. His power washed over the other, silencing him as well as the young vampire sibling to his wolfish lover.

"Only if Matthew comes with." Alfred spoke up, wholly unaffected by the power, other than to feel a sudden heavy thump in his chest and to have the small hairs along his body stand on end, eager and excited to have another taste. He turned in Ivan's grasp and nipped the old vampire on the ear, playful as a young pup. "I only just found him. I don't want to be separated again already."

"Mm. I suppose for a few nights." Ivan let go of the wolf and took a few steps around him, toward the door. His power wafted behind and around him like a chill reminder to the other vampires and a tantalizing aroma to the wolf, beckoning him to follow.

"Come on Mattie, this is going to be fun!" Alfred exclaimed, lunging for his brother's hand and dragging him along, leaving neither Francis nor Matthew any room to argue over the fact. Not that Matthew would have said no, he didn't want to leave his brother's side either, but he didn't really want to go into this old vampire's lair, either.

The next few days were going to be interesting, to say the least.

**xXx**

Short update compared to the others and I'm sorry, but I felt that the only way to make this any longer without going into things that should be in another chapter would be to add a sex scene, which I just didn't feel like writing today. So here we are. I hope you enjoyed this regardless of length and please review, it will brighten my day :)


	9. Widening Bonds

Le gasp, it is up! I won't waste your time here with the blablabla, go forth and read! You've waited long enough and deserve it.

Warning: Sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

"So, did you miss me?" Alfred teased the big vampire as the three of them stepped up to the house Ivan had been staying in since Alfred returned from the woods. The ride back to said house had been a mix of emotions; Alfred was happy as could be having Ivan and Matthew back in his possession, while his brother felt awkward and uncomfortable with the casual way the werewolf was speaking and _touching_ the other vampire.

Ivan was pleased to have Alfred back and tempted to fuck the wolf in front of the look-alike twin, just to establish who exactly had rights to the blond.

"Da. You left so suddenly." Ivan left the door for the little vampire to close, placing a large palm at the low-back of the werewolf instead and unnecessarily leading him further into the house. It was remarkable how much had happened in the short time he'd known the wolf. To a human a couple of weeks was nothing and in comparison to an immortal's usual calculations it was downright paltry.

Even so, Alfred had inexplicably become something he wanted to keep away from others. To protect and horde and enjoy all at once.

"I had some stuff to work through." The blond wolf shrugged a shoulder and stepped out of Ivan's light touch, moving away from the older vampire and maneuvering around to grasp his brother's hand, smiling broadly. "But I found my awesome bro and he helped me out, so I'm all good."

"I see that." Ivan narrowed his eyes at the newest addition to his home, watching the way Alfred's fingers twined with the young vampire's out of his peripheral vision and repressing the snarl that wanted to rumble in his chest. He could feel a small squirming of something pure and light in his chest and the buoyant happiness only made his darker thoughts intensify. Alfred was far too happy touching someone that wasn't Ivan himself.

"So what should we do first?" Alfred nearly bounced on his heels, excitement radiating off of him and thrumming across the bond until any manifestation of their link would have resembled a glowing golden thread. The wolf could hardly feel Ivan's answering emotions under the smother of his own, the powerful vampire's needs just manifesting in an urge for the wolf to grip and hold what he held dear; which was both Matthew and Ivan himself, so it worked out.

"I think I'd like to see my room and then rest, please." Matthew put in across the tension only he could feel as Ivan was creating it and Alfred, as usual, was oblivious. He gently removed his fingers from his brother's possessive grip and smiled lightly at the flash of childish hurt his brother gave him. It wasn't real hurt by a long shot; his brother just wasn't ready to stop with his grabby hands at the moment. "We can do something tomorrow night. For now I think I need to adjust."

He'd also like some time to think and that was incredibly hard to accomplish with the constant warm touches and the feeling of hot blood beating beneath every stretch of skin that brushed his own. Ivan's presence made it doubly difficult as well.

"Well, alright. You'll probably be sleeping somewhere in the basement. Don't worry, it's really cool down there! Not like the creepy basements in movies at all. It's actually really awesome! Except it was kinda destroyed last time when I fought that dragon...uh...sorry about that again..." The blond wolf trailed off, looking guilty as he rubbed the back of his neck and roved his eyes anywhere but onto the older vampire.

He missed Ivan's amused look but whipped around when a bolt of lust shot into his loins and a sudden laugh bubbled in his belly. It had been so direct and from nowhere. Was that...the bond at work? Could Ivan control how it worked? Did that mean Alfred could, too? It'd be like a secret way to communicate to each other!

"Dude! Did you just-" Alfred began, distracted from what he'd been doing previously as if he'd never intended to follow through with it in the first place. Matthew had the time to scowl at his brother's usual ADHD tendencies, about to open his mouth and give him a soft-spoken piece of his mind, when Ivan's voice slid around them like stifling black velvet and shut both brother's up.

"Your room will be downstairs, as Alfred said. I will show you there while Alfred goes to the kitchen to get himself some food and you something to drink, just in case." The large Russian vampire stepped up to the twins and placed a large palm onto the slight vampire's shoulder, smirking at the wolf. "Your food is in the large freezer and the blood packets are in the fridge."

"That's kinda gross." Alfred murmured, brows furrowing as his elation ebbed away to reveal weird emotions twisting in his chest that only got weirder when the big vampire touched his little bro. He wanted to remove the hand and grab onto it but he also wanted to yank his brother away from Ivan as well as having the oddest need to wrap both of his vampires into a hug and stroke their cool skin and maybe start kissing... "I'm going to go get the food now."

The wolf bolted, looking beyond confused as he made for the door that would take him towards the kitchen. Ivan couldn't help but chuckle at that before leveling his violet eyes onto the lavender gaze of the young blood-sucker. His expression of amusement turned cruel, hand sliding from the blond's shoulder to cup the back of his neck.

"This way." He led the young male by the scruff of his neck, not pulling or pinching but leaving no avenue of escape regardless. He took Alfred's brother through the door leading to the stairs and down, going past the recently repaired walls and beyond the office he'd fucked the wolf in the first time they'd coupled. Alfred's scent still lingered and Ivan knew Matthew could smell it by the way the muscles of his neck tensed beneath the vampire's touch.

Finally they reached the guest room that would be Matthew's room now, Ivan pulling it open with his free hand and closing it behind himself when the young vampire was in the room. He tightened his grip on the submissive vampire and bared his fangs, violet glittering dangerously.

"I am letting you stay only because of Alfred." Ivan began, voice low and teeth incredibly white. He stepped closer to Matthew, forcing the vampire back until his legs hit the bed, bending him a few inches over the surface to unbalance him without fully knocking him over. The older vampire slid his grip from the nape of his neck to under the younger man's chin, holding him firmly. "If not for that wolf you would be nothing but another weak fledgling to me. Alfred is mine and you are important to him, so I will protect you and shelter you as you need it. But do not forget that _he is mine_."

"He is my brother." Matthew glared back at the more powerful creature holding him captive, holding himself up above the bed but not fighting the grip. He knew when to stand up for himself and when to wait, biding his time rather than hurting himself by being impatient for his freedom. "He will always be my brother, no matter who he is with or who he is not with. He isn't property."

"He isn't a chair or a car, no. But he is still mine." Ivan dug his blunt nails in against Matthew's skin, not breaking any small cuts into it but not being gentle about it, either. "Nothing you or anyone else does will change that fact."

"Ivan!" Alfred's voice came from the doorway, showing just how little attention the vampire's had been paying to their surroundings. The wolf wasn't exactly quiet when he wasn't stalking prey. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother?"

"Nothing." Ivan let go of the young vampire with only a last lingering glance of warning. He stepped away and smirked when the wolf moved up to him, feeling the way Alfred fluttered his free hand close (the other held two blood packets) like he wanted to touch and make sure he was alright. With Matthew around the wolf was probably conflicted on who to protect but Ivan was pleased that he'd been the first choice in this scenario, even if it was only for something small like him being the closest to the door. "Merely speaking with little Matthew about some things."

"What things?" Alfred asked suspiciously, moving over to his brother and giving him a quick once-over while a worried expression settled onto his features. He'd known Ivan and Matthew would probably have a little bit of friction between them (mostly from Ivan) but he hadn't thought it would be this soon or this...

He remembered just moments earlier, opening the door and seeing Ivan nearly pressed against Matthew, a hand under the vampire's chin while fangs were exposed and a bed was laid out below them. It had registered within seconds but it took longer for his sudden explosion of emotions to settle long enough for him to actually speak.

The wolf hoped he never ran into the two like that ever again because he wasn't sure what he'd do if it was any more compromising and that scared him just a little.

"It's nothing, Al." Matthew straightened up and smiled lightly at his brother, looking a little strained but otherwise sincere. He reached up and gave his brother a light pat on the shoulder, took a breath, and managed to give him a much more convincing and real brotherly smile. "I'll tell you later if you really want to know, but for now I'd like to just rest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Alfred pulled Matthew into a hug, nuzzling the vampire's neck softly and relaxing when he smelled a lingering hint of himself along his brother's skin. Reassured by this he let go and pressed the blood packets into his vampiric siblings hands, grinning broadly. "Drink up! Tomorrow, I don't know what, but we're going to do something fun!"

"Of course we will, Al. Thank you." Matthew took the packets and smiled at his brother until the wolf whirled away and grabbed Ivan's hand. The werewolf winked at Matthew playfully and waved, striding for the door with sure steps while he dragged the most powerful creature in the city behind himself like an excited child going on an adventure. It made Matthew smile fondly and shake his head, moving to put the packets in the little mini-fridge located in a discrete corner of the room. Probably for this purpose.

**xXx**

Alfred pulled Ivan into the vampire's bedroom, shutting the door with a foot before the werewolf turned around and threw his arms around the other man, dragging him down and into a kiss. The vampire returned it, finding himself pushed back against the same door they'd just come through, pinned their by the strength of the wolf but not minding in the slightest.

Fangs dipped down into a plump lower lip, drawing blood in a way that had the both of them shivering and clinging harder to one another. Alfred pushed his hips up against the other man's, demanding attention while he shuddered and moaned into the kiss. The feeling of Ivan's fangs against his skin and inside his body made him hot all over, longing for more of Ivan than just the needle points to be entering him.

The blond panted heavily as the kiss broke, his groin already thickened and pushing against Ivan with needy insistence. It felt like it had been entirely too long since he'd been with the big vampire, months spent apart where it had only been days. He sighed softly when large palms came down and cupped his ass, massaging both cheeks firmly before playfully pushing thick digits against his crevice, tickling the material of his pants against his suddenly very empty opening.

"Ivan..." Alfred squirmed against him, hands sliding down broad shoulders and tugging restlessly against the shirt he wore. He didn't mind having half-dressed sex, it could be really fun sometimes actually, but with Ivan he wanted to feel and taste every single inch of skin the vampire had to offer him. Once his blood started pumping through the vampire's body, warming him from the inside out, Alfred wanted to feel that warmth. To know it was his life filling up Ivan's body. His blood connecting them and not a stupid emotional link or whatever it was called.

"Mm." Ivan hummed in response, sliding his hands up and along the hem of Alfred's pants before unbuttoning them. He slid them down and off with a smirk, rubbing the front of the wolf's boxers teasingly and only smirking wider when Alfred bit his collar bone for the trouble.

"Take your shirt off." Alfred growled, tugging again and actually shoving it up the length of Ivan's body before getting it caught up on the man's arms. The vampire laughed at him but complied, lifting his arms up and allowing himself to be stripped of both his shirt and his pants, the pants following along seconds after his shirt had hit the floor.

The wolf took the initiative to yank his own shirt up and off, leaving the both of them in only their underwear. It only took Alfred half a minute to remedy that problem, partially tearing the fabric of Ivan's clothing before it was thrown aside and followed up with the blond's own hastily torn off boxers.

Ivan reached for the energetic wolf and pulled him forward, feeling clawed hands reach for him as he lifted the blond off the ground effortlessly. Alfred wasn't light by any means, especially with how much dense wolf muscle he had filling out his human body, but Ivan hadn't been a particularly weak individual even when he'd been human.

Carrying the wiggling armful towards his bed Ivan kissed the werewolf deeply, hooking large hands underneath strong thighs and letting the muscular body lower until his cock was wedging between supple cheeks. The teasing sensation made the blond tense and rut his hips, rubbing his erection against Ivan's belly while enjoying the hot throbbing pushing against and between himself, creating a friction that shouldn't have been as exciting as it was.

Alfred nipped at Ivan's lips when his back hit the bed, legs spreading invitingly underneath the large vampire, heedless of how slutty or demanding or vulnerable he might have been at that moment. All he cared about was having his vampire inside again, feeling full and connected physically, in a way he understood. That shock of lust that Ivan had to have given him through their bond had been freaky (and he'd talk about just what the hell was going on with that too) but on a subconscious level it had driven him crazy; it was like Ivan had him bent over and ready and was just circling his cockhead around the opening instead of actually going in. An appetizer compared to the main course. A promise rather than a delivery.

The wolf would be getting his main course tonight for sure. In full and with desert, too.

"Patience." Ivan cooed, rolling his hips so the full length of his erection ground against the eager little werewolf beneath him. He watched the way blue eyes fluttered, smirking and repeating the motion until sharp claws broke through the skin on his back and his partner was growling dangerously below him.

Taking the hint with a sly and satisfied expression, Ivan brought his hands up and sucked on two of his fingers until they were sufficiently wet. He reached down between them and slid one inside, feeling how tight the werewolf was and licking his lips at the prospect of being buried inside of this heat. Alfred would need lube though or he'd be torn apart; something Ivan didn't think the wolf particularly cared about, but if he could avoid wasting blood he would do it.

"Ivan, hurry up!" Alfred grunted, digging his heels into the bedding and pushing down, trying to take the finger into himself as far as it would go. The friction was a hot burn despite all the saliva but he could handle it. He wanted Ivan inside of himself as fast as possible and he knew from past experiences that he could handle him dry. Once he got past the discomfort it would feel amazing.

"Nyet." Removing his finger, Ivan smirked at the narrow eyed glare he got before leaning over the bed and pulling open a drawer from the small bedside table. He removed the lube from within and ignored the impatient pricking of claws digging into his skin none too gently, instead calmly applying ample amounts of the slick stuff to his fingers without batting an eye. The vampire could sense how aggravated he was making the werewolf by just how much of his blood was being drawn by those wandering, restless little knives attached to his fingers. It was endearing and the scent of the blood, even his own, was only making him throb harder between the legs.

Sinking his digits inside of the werewolf again, Ivan worked on opening him up thoroughly, thrusting his fingers hard and fast within the tight confines of the eagerly shifting and whining werewolf. The vampire felt a palm slide up to his nape and pull him down for a kiss, their lips colliding solidly while Ivan pushed four fingers in and out of the loosened opening. He broke the contact to slather lube across the entirety of his cock, giving a few strokes to take the edge off while he smirked down at the young man under him, blue eyes locked on the sight of Ivan's hand running up and down the thick length.

Ivan slid his fingers out of the blond and lined himself up instead, pushing forward and in with a soft hiss of pleasure. Alfred was always so perfect around his cock. Hot and tight and eager, the blond's pleasure burning in the center of Ivan's chest where he could feel what the wolf was feeling as if it were his own.

Alfred clenched his inner muscles and rocked with Ivan, moving his body to meet him as best he could, his energetic shifting and wiggling mostly throwing off the pace the vampire was trying to set. The older man didn't seem bothered by the way the blond was moving, thrusting steadily throughout Alfred's erratic movements, enjoying the dual-sensations of his own ecstasy combined with the werewolf's. Since he and Alfred were both aware of the bond now it seemed like it was much more apparent, especially now.

"Ivan!" Alfred moaned loudly, legs thrown wide and arms wound around said vampire's shoulders. That same ghost sensation from before was pulsing within him now, a second layer of sensations within his body that mirrored and enhanced his own mounting ecstasy. Every thrust inside by Ivan left him feeling filled to the core, his opening stuffed by the vampire and his chest overflowing with heat and shivery pleasure. It was disorienting but so good, almost too much but not enough and he knew he'd be craving this for the rest of his life.

Ivan thrust harder, reaching down to grip Alfred's swaying cock, pumping it at a faster pace than his hips were rocking at. His thumb ran across the tip and they both broke out in heavy panting, twin shivers rolling down their backs as the intensity of it hit the both of them. Ivan opened the bond wider on his end and immediately felt as if he'd swallowed an aphrodisiac, his pale skin flushing as need suffused his entire body and pleasure followed behind in a mind obliterating wave. Alfred always felt like this? How could the young man possibly resist this and live a normal life?

"Ahhhh..." Alfred dug his toes into the blanket and arched his back, belly burning as he hit his peak and spilled a heavy amount of cum between them, entrance clamping down onto the thick erection still thrusting so deliciously hard inside of him. He shivered and settled back against the bed, feeling Ivan's power increase as the vampire got closer to his own peak until finally Alfred could feel the now familiar bucking and twitching of the heavy organ inside of him followed by the hot wetness of cum filling him up. Blue eyes rolled as he felt a second orgasm tear through his body, a ghost sensation of pleasure rolling inside his skin so intensely he cried out and tensed, though his erection was already softening and no more cum was produced.

"Oh god..." Alfred slumped back, more sweaty and spent than any other time he could recall in his whole life. He knew it was because of their bond too; sex had always felt good, obviously, but being able to so openly feel how Ivan was feeling as well, down to experiencing his orgasm with him...had Ivan felt how good Alfred was feeling, too? Did they each live the others orgasm through? That sounded so creepy but so hot at the same time...

"I never expected the bond to be so...useful." Ivan admitted, carefully pulling out of Alfred's limp body and settling beside the tired looking werewolf. He hadn't even gotten the chance to really drink from him, they'd gotten so caught up in the sex. He wasn't sure they would have stayed sane if he'd managed to sink his fangs into that strong throat...

"Why is it so...so..." Alfred waved a hand, brows furrowing and eyes closed. He supposed he must have been feeling some of it beforehand, why else was he so comfortable and horny around a guy he'd just met? But this time had been way more than those times.

"I believe that since we are aware of it and I am able to actively manipulate it, it is more potent. When we let it." Ivan smiled when Alfred slit his eyes open and gave him a pouty look. Obviously the wolf was feeling a little put out being the one not able to control it. He leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the nose, stroking a large palm down a sweaty and toned chest. "I have had hundreds of years to learn how to control myself and my preternatural powers. You have not been a werewolf for a year yet. You will learn."

"I'm already strong." Alfred whine, moving onto his side and nuzzling close to Ivan, heedless of the mess he made. He felt the vampire's arm drape over him and smiled, enjoying the warmth and the closeness. Sleeping beside people was always so nice, especially people he liked.

"Yes. You'll only get stronger with time, too." Ivan held him close and thought about the implications of their situation. The blond was indeed strong and Ivan would keep him. Through the use of the bond, he could keep him for the rest of eternity. He'd just have to get Alfred to go through the ritual with him. Judging by how intensely the wolf had enjoyed himself just now, he didn't think Alfred would object beyond being a little squeamish about the organs part.

Ivan smirked to himself and tightened his arms around the young man sharing his bed with him. He would explain it all to him when they woke up the next night and hopefully soon the ritual would be completed. Then Alfred would really be his, Matthew or no Matthew.

**xXx**

Short again but longer than the last one? Sorry it took an outrageous amount of time to get this out but every time I felt like typing something came up and when I had free time, I didn't feel like typing. But that's life I guess.

Oh and in case any of you ever go out to sea (I got back from a week of that yesterday) when you get back on land the stability of earth makes the world spin. It's like how movies try to portray someone on drugs but without special colors or noises, just the spinny weird affect. Kinda fun.

Please leave me a review if you enjoyed, I greatly appreciate every one! I love hearing from you guys :)


	10. Author's Note Not A Real Update

(I'm adding this littler blurb just so it goes past 1k words and actually has something story-ish to it.)

Everett lay on his back, staring up at his ceiling with plain brown eyes. He could feel himself beginning to slip (_to chose_) into another of his 'episodes' (_to _become) as his parents called it. His stomach was knotting and his head was throbbing and the voices wouldn't leave him alone (_where was his lighter?_) about all the things they wanted him to do (_head to the ocean_) or to say or just...he didn't know, he could hardly remember who he was anymore (_the moonlight is so pretty_) because whenever he thought he was himself (_the sunlight is so warm_) it turned out that he wasn't, not really.

Everett was supposed to be normal (_special_), just another teenager living at home with his parents and going to school (_burn it_) and doing homework (_throw it in the river_) and having friends. Instead he was a freak who was about to throw up because his stomach was seriously hurting and-

Virgil swung his legs over the bed, slipping himself onto his feet in a fluid motion. He blinked and stretched, slow and graceful before he turned away from his door and looked out the window. Across the way from this vantage point was the ocean, big and sparkling and so inviting. He could already feel himself suspended in the beautiful water, letting the huge body of water hold him as tenderly as a lover.

It would be _wonderful_.

With that in mind Virgil made his way to the window, intent on opening it. His hands reached over the small bookshelf there and were just landing on the latch when his light blue gaze caught sight of the bright red plastic of a lighter. His reaching stopped abruptly and his fingers began to tremble, Virgil clinging onto the control he needed to reach the ocean. He had to. A lighter wouldn't help him in the ocean in the least. He needed to leave it behind.

Virgil clenched his hand to keep from grabbing for it, but Everett couldn't begin to stop himself from lowering the fist down towards it. He didn't know why he was standing by the window (_water_) now but he knew that he didn't want to pick up his lighter (_fire_). He needed to do something else. Something...

Everett's knuckles brushed the cool surface and then Ferris picked it up, cradling it like a beloved pet. His fiery gaze followed his thumb as it moved over to the button, flicking the lighter on and watching the flame dance with utter glee.

It was mesmerizing. The flame would jump and wiggle and hold still, depending on how he moved his wrist. He, Ferris, controlled it. He chose to let it ignite or to put it out. It was a heady sensation and he reverently cupped a hand around the flame, intrigued. He let a finger linger in its embracing glow and didn't flinch when the smell of burning flesh began to emit from its beautiful center.

Everett gasped and threw the lighter away when the pain registered (_don't stop_), pulling his hand in close to his chest and staring down at his burnt finger in shock and disgust (_do it again_). How could he do this (_again_)? How was he capable?

Just what the hell _was_ he?!

(It was supposed to be an Eevee human going crazy...thing. Here's the author note now)

Hello to all of my readers. I'm sorry I didn't post something up sooner, but I've been preparing for deployment and all of the real world responsibilities overshadowed my online ones.

You guys may be an escape from life and fanfiction might not earn me any respect from anyone I'll ever meet in person, or an income, or anything substantial besides the words you guys leave me in reviews and the knowledge that I made someone, somewhere, happy, but I still consider this internet name and the things I've done under it as important.

I wish I could have gotten to it sooner, but with spending so much time out at sea where I couldn't possibly do anything and then being home, moving all of my possessions into a storage unit, canceling internet and my cell phone and cable and basically moving onto my ship with only what I could fit into the space allotted to me, it became not only physically difficult but also hard to even remember this in all that I had to do.

Now I'm here to say thank you to everyone who has followed me up to this point and to everyone who was waiting for so long for an update. I'm very thankful for all of the support and kind words that have followed me from my first submission onward. You guys rock.

I'm not outright saying that I'll never be back, nor am I giving you a time to expect me back. I don't know what life has in store for me for the next few months. I don't know if, after almost a year without fanfiction, I'll lose my spark and not return. I don't know if I'll log on the first day I have internet again and begin working again. I don't even know when my ship will be back, honestly. Not that I could tell you if I did, but the fiscal cliff is leaving me in the dark about my own life.

The best timeline I can give you is, if I ever do update again, it will be sometime in 2014. I don't know if it will be early months or later, but if I haven't updated by 2015 I probably never will. If the latter is the case, this will be the last time that I post anything under this username. If so, I want to re-state how much I appreciate all of you. It's a good community here and I'll sincerely miss it, as I sometimes miss the Naruto community I left behind.

Please feel free to comment, pm, or e-mail me if you have the means and would like to. For these last few days/weeks before I leave on deployment I'm going to try and respond to all of my reviews and pms. I've seriously neglected that for too long. If I don't get to yours before I leave, I'm going to try and respond when I get back.

Thank you all once again and I hope you all have a good life.


End file.
